Sufriendo en Silencio
by DarkVader96
Summary: Elsa es abusada sexualmente por Hans mientras estaba atrapada en el calabozo quedando embarazada, ahora deberá tomar una decision que cambiará su vida para siempre. Contiene escena de violación descriptiva, asi como intento de suicidio y mencion de aborto, pero tambien lecciones de amor, comedia, aventuras, tiernos momentos, que probarán que el lazo famiiliar es muy fuerte.
1. Bajos instintos

**Hola a todos, soy DarkVader96, bueno, en realidad mi verdadero nombre es Axel, pero en fin, sean todos bienvenidos, este es mi primer fic basado en una peli infantil, les advierto que contiene un poco tortura, así como violación y escenas sexuales descriptivas, problemas depresivos e intento de suicidio, mención de aborto. Quedan advertidos.**

**Frozen no me pertenece, pertenece a Disney y solo uso los personajes por diversión, espero que nadie se ofenda del uso que le daré a estos personajes.**

**Para esta historia me inspiré en un fanfic llamado "El Amor de una madre" De la autora Madame Purple, que debo decir es una historia fantástica que actualiza diario, se las recomiendo, la trama de mi fic tiene algunas similitudes con éste, sólo que al mío le di un toque más oscuro, con más drama y trauma. Disfruten.**

Esta historia comienza en el momento en que Hans y varios hombres llevan a Elsa de vuelta al castillo, después de permanecer inconsciente durante un largo tiempo, la reina de las nieves despierta para encontrarse prisionera en los calabozos, trata de asomarse por la ventana, y justo en ese momento se da cuenta de que sus manos se encuentran atrapadas dentro de unas cosas de metal unidas a una cadena adherida al suelo.

**Oh no ¿Qué fue lo que hice? **Dice la platinada hablando consigo misma.

Justo entonces la puerta se abre y entra Hans**.**

**Vaya, al fin despiertas. **Dice el príncipe con un tono burlón.

**¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?**

**¿No es obvio? Para que deshagas el gran daño que has causado**

**Pero soy un peligro para Arendelle**

**Lo sé, y harías las cosas más fáciles si quitaras este invierno y nos devolvieras el verano.**

**¿No lo entiendes? No sé hacerlo, tienes que decirles que me liberen.**

**Claro que no. **Responde el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta con llave**. Te voy a preguntar una última vez ¿Suprimirás este invierno eterno?**

**Ya te dije que no sé como.**

**Pues es una verdadera lastima… para ti, veamos si por las malas recuerdas la forma de devolvernos el verano. **Dice Hans mientras se acerca con una malvada sonrisa.

**Alejate de mi**

**Realmente voy a disfrutar esto **Dice Hans tomando una soga y preparándola para usarla como latigo.

**No te acerques más o te congelaré justo donde estás**

**Adelante, inténtalo**

Elsa intenta usar sus poderes pero las cosas metálicas en sus manos se lo impiden.

**Ja ja ja ja** rie Hans mientras la acorrala contra la pared y comienza a azotarla. **Bien, ahora crees que puedas descongelar todo ¿O necesitas más persuasión?"**

**No puedo, no se como, nunca he descongelado nada en mi vida, ahora déjame ir.**

**¿Qué te deje ir y huir de tu castigo? ¿Permitir que tu pueblo sufra? **

**Por favor debes liberarme, no es seguro para nadie que yo esté aquí**

**Nadie puede salir, nadie puede entrar, los has condenado Y ahora piensas abandonarlos, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, tu gente confía en mi, y una vez que los salve de este invierno a cualquier costo y que elimine al monstruo que lo ocasionó, todos me aclamarán como rey.** Dijo Hans mientras se quitaba los guantes.

**Esa es la razón por la que querías casarte con Anna ¿No es así?**

**Bien supongo que descubriste mi secretito, si, esa es la razón, hasta que tú lo arruinaste todo, pero esto no cambia nada, mi plan original era casarme con tu hermana y quitarte a ti de en medio y eso es justo lo que haré sólo que todos me estarán agradecidos por matarte.**

**¿No te das cuenta? Yo no conozco mis poderes del todo, si me matas el invierno podría ser eterno.**

**O podría traer de vuelta el verano, verás, en casa soy el decimo tercero en la línea al trono, ahí nunca seré rey, tenía que casarme con una princesa de otro reino, y justo ahí apareció tu hermana tan sedienta de amor que me hizo todo más fácil, no tuve que hacer mucho para que cayera rendida a mis pies, todo era perfecto hasta que tú te negaste a bendecir la boda, es un pequeño error que pagarás caro.**

**Lo sabía, tú eres un mal hombre y no amas a Anna, no te permitiré que la uses y la lastimes, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.**

**Creo que ya lo hice, sólo mira a tu alrededor, sin ti estorbando llevaré a Arendelle a su máximo explendor, pero antes **Dijo Hans mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**¿Qué parece? ¿Crees que te salvé en el palacio de hielo solo por bondad? Claro que no, pensé, no puedo permitir que estos torpes eliminen a semejante belleza, es decir, no sin divertirme antes con ella.**

**Alejate de mi, no te acerques mas**

**Ya no importa si quitas o no el invierno, de todas formas voy a matarte después, pero no así de simple, antes quiero verte sufrir. **Y diciendo esto Hans se abrió la camisa y se avalanzó sobre ella.

**¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!**

**Grita cuanto quieras preciosa, nadie puede oírte, envié a los guardias a repartir comida y provisiones al pueblo, estamos en lo mas recóndito del palacio, nadie podrá oírte, te tendre a mi disposición durante mucho rato. **

**Por favor no hagas esto **

**Miren a la poderosa reina de las nieves que no puede defenderse a si misma **Dijo el pelirrojo mientras la besaba a la fuerza, entonces Elsa le mordió el labio.

**Ouch, parece que tenemos una pequeña fiera, este juego es para dos** y Hans le dio una fuerte bofetada, la cual ocasiono que escurriera un poco de sangre por la comisura de la boca de la reina.** Ahora escúchame vas a hacer lo que yo diga o tu querida hermanita pagara las consecuencias y todos tus esfuerzos por protegerla habran sido en vano.**

**Eres un monstruo**

**No, tu eres el monstruo, ¿Ahora dime seguiras dándome problemas?**

**No**

**Bien, si te portas bien conmigo nada malo le pasara a Anna **Y Hans continuo besándola en los labios mientras Elsa solo lloraba en silencio** Tienes una piel muy suave **dijo el pelirrojo mordisquenadole la oreja** ¿Sabes una cosa? Desde que te vi con ese vestido azul tan sexy me has puesto muy caliente **el príncipe comenzó a besar el frio cuello de la chica y a acariciar sucuerpo** Tienes unas buenas curvas, quiero saber una cosa ¿Eres virgen?**

**He estado encerrada por 13 años sin contacto con otras personas, claro que lo soy**Respondió la chida cerrando los ojos y apretándolos.

**Uno nunca sabe, es decir, estaban algunos sirvientes, podrías haber tenido algo que ver con alguno de ellos**

**Desde luego que no, yo soy una mujer decente que guardaba ese momento para la noche de bodas**

**Siento decirte que tus planes van a ser frustrados, pues después de que te haga mia, ningún hombre querra casarse contigo. **Y comenzó a abrirle la ropa **este vestido me encanta, pero quiero ver que hay debajo.**

**No, por favor no, no hagas esto, no cometas este crimen tan horrible.**

**Dejate de tonterías, ya te dije lo que pasara si te resistes. **Y le terminó de quitar el vestido dejándola solo en ropa interior.

**Que cuerpazo tienes, ¿En serio yo voy a ser el primero? Eso me calienta mas. **El sureño comenzó a acariciar y besar cada rincón del cuerpo de la reina. Elsa solo cerraba los ojos mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sentía el aliento caliente de Hans. El pelirrojo procedio a quitarle el brasier (sujetador, soten) y procedio a acariciar sus pechos, a pellizcarlos, a besarlos.

**Mmmmm que rica estás preciosa** decía Hans mientras comenzaba a succionar, y Elsa gemia de dolor mientras seguía llorando y sentía la erección de hans crecer dentro de sus pantalones. Hans comenzó a morder con fuerza, ya que quería disfrutar de su dolor. Despues comenzó a descender besando su abdomen y dejándole diversos chupetones. Y se dispuso a quitarle las pantaletas, de nuevo la reina trató de resistirse, aunque la posición en que se encontraba y sus manos encadenadas no le permitían hacer mucho.

**Esta es la ultima vez que te resistes, a la siguiente ya no dire nada, solo me retirare y tu querida hermanita pagara las consecuencias.**

**Te odio.**

**Y yo también a ti, pero ahora se buena y copera.**

Ya sin resistencia por parte de la chica, Hans deslizó sus pantaletas y las arrojo al suelo.

**Bien, creo que ya no puedo esperar mas, ya quiero que seas mia** dijo el sureño mientras abria sus pantalones liberando su enorme miembro erecto.

**Tú más que nadie sabe que esto es un crimen contra la corona de Arendelle, si lo haces te sentenciaré a muerte.**

**No me hagas reír con tus patéticas amenazas, tú no tienes más autoridad, ahora quien manda aquí soy yo y si alguien será ejecutado serás tú una vez que termine de divertirme contigo.**

Elsa sentía la magia fluir por sus dedos, si lograba concentrarse lo suficiente podría liberarse y congelar a Hans para impedir esa horrible pesadilla, Hans se colocó justo encima de la joven la cual lloraba e imploraba mientras cerraba los ojos, y sin revisar siquiera si estaba lista, lo introdujo con fuerza, la chica solo gritaba de dolor, mientras Hans seguía avanzando hasta topar con su barrera.

**Parece que no bromeabas cuando dijiste que seria tu primera vez, espero que sea inolvidable** y diciendo esto empujo con fuerza rompiendo su himen sin ningún cuidado, permaneció así unos momentos y después comenzó a embestirla salvajemente.

**Oh Dios, estas muy ajustada, eso me encanta** Dijo Hans cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**Oh por favor, para ya, te lo suplico** Rogó la reina bañada en lágrimas, el dolor era demasiado intenso

**¿Qué pare? Oh disculpa ¿Acaso te estoy lastimando? Jejejeje apenas estamos comenzando** y Hans comenzó a embestir con mas fuerza y mas velocidad. **¿No me diras que no te esta gustando? ¿Oh si?**

La reina no respondio nada, solo siguió llorando y gimiendo de dolor, mientras Hans gemia y jadeaba de placer en su oído, realmente a Elsa no le estaba gustando, le habían advertido que era dolorosa la primera vez, pero nunca imagino que sería así, el dolor y la humillación eran imposibles de soportar, era una horrible pesadilla, sentía el cuerpo caliente de Hans sobre el suyo, ambos sudaban.

Hans permaneció un largo rato abusando de ella violentamente, sintiendo un enfermo placer con su dolor y sufrimiento, asi como de sus gritos y lagrimas.

**¿Dónde está Anna? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?**

**En realidad no tengo idea de donde pueda estar, fue a buscarte y no ha regresado, aunque si te hubiera dicho la verdad no hubieras cooperado, así que te dejé creer que la tenía en mi poder.**

**Eres un miserable ¿Esta afuera perdida con esta tormenta?**

**Asi es, pero recuerda que la tormenta y que Ana haya salido en primer lugar, son culpa tuya.**

**Uf, siento que ya estoy muy cerca y he decidido dejarlo ir dentro de ti**

**No, por favor, eso no, te lo suplico, podría…**

**¿Quedar embarazada? ¿Crees que eso me importa? Además ni te preocupes por eso, pues en cuanto convenza a los dignatarios de que matándote es la única solución para acabar con este invierno, tú no verás la luz de otro día.**

**Eres un maldito infeliz**

**Y tu eres una bruja maligna, un monstruo al que todos odian y temen.**

**Yo no soy un monstruo, tú si, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? **

**Esto también fue culpa tuya, tú me sedujiste con ese vestido de hielo tan provocativo.**

La rubia no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensando si las palabras de Hans serian ciertas, ¿realmente ella lo habría seducido accidentalmente con su forma de vestir?

**Y pienso que después de esto deberías suplicarme que acabe con tu infeliz existencia ¿No crees? Quiero decir, ya nadie va a querer a una mujer como tu que ya fue usada por otro hombre** Pero apenas terminó de hablar, Hans sintió las paredes de Elsa contaerse y no pudo contenerse mas

Besó a la reina bruscamente gimiendo en su boca, Elsa también gimio, pero a diferencia de Hans el suyo era de dolor y no de placer, y la rubia sintió con horror el semen caliente de Hans entrar en ella, el sureño permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, para después salir de ella, la respiración de ambos era agitada, Hans abrochó su camisa y se puso la chaqueta, mientras la reina solo lloraba amargamente exhausta recostada sobre la cama.

"**Bien, eso fue maravilloso, realmente sabes como complacer a los hombres, fue tu primera y ultima vez, quisiera quedarme a darte mas dosis de amor, pero tengo una sentencia de muerte que dictar, casarme con Anna y tomar este reino, adiosito, realmente fue un placer"** Dijo Hans cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Al salir, Hans fue informado del regreso de la princesa Anna y tu lugar la conversación de la película en la que Hans revela a Anna sus verdaderas intenciones y la encierra para que muera congelada, mientras él sale y convence a los dignatarios de que Anna está muerta por culpa de Elsa y la sentencia a muerte, ahora solo tiene que ejecutarla y su sueño de ser rey finalmente se hara realidad.

Mientras en los calabozos, una vez que Hans salió, Elsa trató de enderezarse, el dolor era muy intenso, realmente se sentía muy mal, sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor, la garganta le ardia de tanto gritar, pero aun tenia motivos para seguir, debia buscar a su hermana, advertirle de los perversos planes de Hans, solo esperaba que Anna estuviera bien y le creyera, asi que se incorporó para tratar de liberarse, notó en la cama unas pequeñas manchas de sangre de su inocencia perdida, realmente odiaba a Hans y quería hacerle pagar por lo que hizo.

En eso, los artefactos de fierro comienzan a ceder ante su hielo, así que continuó concentrándose hasta lograr liberarse, una vez que lo hizo, creo un nuevo vestido mágico para cubrir su cuerpo y salió de ahí justo a tiempo, pues minutos después Hans llegaba para cumplir la sentencia de muerte contra ella y al entrar al calabozo, Elsa había escapado.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Espero sus comentarios, ya que de ellos depende si continuo esta historia o no, creo que es una buena trama y tiene potencial, pero lo que realmente importa es la opinión de mis lectores.**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿La continuo?**


	2. Consecuencia inesperada

Hola a todos, a pesar de que fueron pocos los reviews que tuve todos decían que debía continuar la historia, además de que tuve muchas visitas, por lo que aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.

Mientras Anna con ayuda de Olaf logro salir del salón donde Hans la había encerrado e intentaba atravesar la neblina para encontrar a Kristoff y que este le diera un beso, pues estaba segura de que esto era el acto de amor verdadero que se necesitaba para evitar convertirse en estatua de hielo. Kristoff por su parte también avanzaba con dificultad con ayuda de Sven para llegar hasta donde Anna estaba y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

A pocos metros de ahí Elsa también cegada por la ventisca buscaba a su hermana para salvarla de los malvados planes de Hans, avanzaba con dificultad, el dolor en su cuerpo aun era muy intenso, pero a pesar de esto siguió avanzando, cuando distinguio un figura que se acercaba a ella, al principio creyo que se trataba de Anna, pero luego vio con horror que se trataba de Hans.

**Elsa, de esto no puedes escapar!**

**Alejate de mi o te congelaré justo donde estas parado.**

**¿Sigues molesta por lo de hace rato? No negaras que lo pasamos bien. **

Al oir estas sarcásticas palabras la reina estuvo a punto de cumplir su amenaza cuando Hans volvió a hablar.

**Tengo noticias sobre tu hermana**

**¿Anna? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con ella?**

**Yo no le hice nada, volvió de la montaña débil y helada, su cabello era blanco, dijo que congelaste su corazón**

**No **Susurro Elsa muy preocupada.

**Trate de salvarla pero ya era tarde, ella ya no existe, por tu culpa.**

Al oir eso, la reina colapsó llorando amargamente cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras la neblina se quitaba. Sin la ventisca, Anna y Kristoff pudieron verse uno al otro, Kristoff corrió hacia Anna y Anna avanzaba con dificultad hacia él, pero al voltear hacia un lado, vio a Elsa en el suelo y Hans acercándose con su espada para matarla.

Elsa se dio cuenta de lo que Hans estaba a punto de hacer, pero luego de lo que Hans le había hecho, y sin su hermana querida, ya no tenia motivos para vivir, por lo que no hizo el menor esfuerzo por defenderse, Hans levanto su espada y estaba a punto de dar el mortal golpe, cuando…

**Noooo** grito la princesa interponiéndose entre Elsa y Hans.

E inmediatamente, Anna se convirtió en una estatua de fino hielo y Hans Salió volando contra el suelo quedando incosciente.

A partir de este momento todo transcurre exactamente igual que en la peli, hasta el momento en que Anna golpea a Hans y este cae al agua. Y ambas hermanas se abrazan por primera vez en 13 años.

Después de esto, Hans es encerrado en el calabozo hasta que la reina decida que hacer con él, Anna y Elsa vuelven al palacio.

Elsa decide no contar a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana que Hans la había violado, y una vez en el palacio , la reina pidió a Gerda que le preparara un buen baño de agua helada. La mujer hizo lo que se le ordenó y salio de la habitación. Una vez que estuvo sola, Elsa cerró la puerta con llave entró en la tina y dio rienda suelta a su dolor y tristeza llorando amargamente, el dolor de su cuerpo solo se comparaba con el dolor de su corazón.

Despues entró en la tina y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, pero por mas que se lavaba se seguía sintiendo sucia, su piel mostraba las claras señales del abuso cometido por Hans, ya que se apreciaban chupetones, marcas de dientes, asi como las lesiones ocasionadas por los latigazos. Luego de permanecer largo rato dentro del agua salio, se vistio actuando como si todo estuviera bien, ante los ojos de sus súbditos debía aparecer como una mujer fuerte.

Se encargó de disculparse con todos aquellos dignatarios, duques, condes y demás miembros de la nobleza por los sucedido durante la fiesta de coronación, también mandó reparar los daños que sufrieron los barcos de los visitantes y todo daño ocasionado durante los días del invierno eterno, firmó la hoja en la que se cortaban tratos con Weseltown y nombró a Kristoff maestro y proveedor oficial del reino.

No tardó en caer la noche, y la reina se dirigio a sus habitaciones sin cenar, no tenia hambre, no tenia ganas de nada, pasaron largas horas y Elsa no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo caminaba por la habitación llorando y sufriendo en silencio, se acostó en la cama y solo daba vueltas sin lograr dormir, al fin cayó dormirá pero en sus sueños volvia a repetirse la horrible pesadilla sentir la horrible sensación de las manos de Hans acariciando su cuerpo, su lengua caliente recorriendo su piel, aun podía ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción cuando tomó su virginidad y depositó dentro de su cuerpo su semen. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, pensaba que Hans tenía algo de razón cuando dijo que ella lo sedujo con su provocativa forma de vestir.

Había momentos en que sufría de confusión severa y no estaba 100% segura si la violación había sido real o solo una pesadilla.

Al día siguiente, después de una horrible noche en vela, la reina trataba de mantener la compostura frente a su hermana.

**Ese titulo existe? **Preguntó Anna a su hermana.

**Ahora existe. **Respondió la rubia sonriendo.** Y toma esto también**. Dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel con el sello real.

**Que es? **Preguntó la pelirroja tomando la hoja.

**Es una orden para que el carpintero real te proporcione un trineo nuevo para Kristoff**

**Oh gracias, gracias**

**Agradécele de mi parte por toda su ayuda. **

**¿No quieres darle su titulo y las gracias en persona?**

**Me gustaría pero tengo mucho trabajo**

**¿Te sientes bien? Parece como si no hubieras dormido ni un minuto anoche.**

**Creo que no me siento muy bien, es decir, han pasado demasiadas cosas.**

**Me lo imagino, debe ser agotador congelar un reino y luego descongelarlo, por cierto ¿Qué vas a hacer con Hans?**

Elsa no podía ocultar el gran desagrado que le ocasionaba siquiera oir el nombre de ese hombre.

**Aun no lo decido, **Respondió la rubia apretando los puños.** Creo que lo más conveniente será enviarlo de regreso a su país, con la advertencia de que será ejecutado si decide volver.**

**Yo preferiría que lo ejecutáramos ahora mismo.**

**Lo se, yo igual, no imaginas la gran satisfacción que tendria al verlo muerto, pero no quiero manchar mis manos con la sangre de ese hombre, no quiero ocasionar una guerra con las islas del sur**

**Supongo que tienes razon, iré con Kristoff para darle su titulo y su trineo nuevo, espero que al rato podamos convivir un poco, quiero decir, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

**Eso me encantaría, nos vemos al rato. Respondió su hermana sonriendo.**

Anna salió de la oficina y la sonrisa de Elsa se esfumó, y volvieron a su mente los pensamientos sobre Hans y lo vivido el dia anterior, debía dejar de pensar en eso, debía continuar su trabajo, asi que continuo trabajando hasta que tocaron a la puerta, era Gerda.

**Majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? **Preguntó Gerda entrando con una charola de comida.

**Perfectamente Gerda, gracias por preguntar**

**Me alegra oir eso, pero es que no ha comido nada desde ayer.**

**En serio te agradezco tu preocupación Gerda, pero no tengo hambre, además soy una mujer muy ocupada**

**Se que tiene mucho que hacer y muchas cosas que reparar en este reino, y todos agradecemos su esfuerzo, pero tiene que comer, parece como si estuviera enferma, está muy palida y decaída, parece que no ha dormido nada.**

**Está bien **Respondió la reina con una sonrisa fingida** Comeré, pero solo un poco, porque como dije antes, no tengo hambre.**

Gerda sonrió satisfecha, aunque no podía ocultar su preocupación, prácticamente había ayudado a criarla tanto a ella como a su hermana, las conocía y sabía que había algo más que estaba preocupando a la reina, pero no quiso presionar las cosas.

Momentos después, Hans fue arrojado a uno de los barcos para devolverlo a su país y que fuera castigado allá, advirtiéndole que si volvía enfrentaría la pena de muerte, el pelirrojo no podía creerlo, su plan era perfecto, era infalible, ¿Cómo había sido posible que ese par de hermanas lo hubieran derrotado? Pero al menos se iba satisfecho después del daño irreparable que había hecho a la reina, ciertamente lo había disfrutado, recordar el sufrimiento de la chica y sus suplicas mientras la tenia a su merced eran un gran consuelo a su fracaso.

Mientras Anna le entregaba a Kristoff su trineo nuevo y su titulo comomaestro y proveedor oficial del reino y ambos se daban su primer beso, al fin la princesa había encontrado el amor verdadero.

Para calmar los nervios de los ciudadanos, y mostrarles la belleza y el lado divertido en los poderes de su reina, todos fueron citados a la explanada del castillo.

**Estan listos?** Preguntó la reina a sus súbditos

A lo que todos respondieron con aplausos y aprobaciones, entonces la rubia creó con su pie una pista de patinaje y todos comenzaron a divertirse, Elsa le dio a Anna lecciones de patinaje y todos se divirtieron mucho.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, y la reina seguía de mal en peor, tenía problemas para concentrarse en su trabajo y la atacaban pensamientos repetitivos sobre el ataque de Hans, y fuertes dolores de cabeza, si bien delante de su hermana aparentaba que todo estaba bien y disfrutaba recuperando el tiempo perdido, haciendo muñecos de nieve, guerras de nieve, Anna incluso había hecho una lista de cosas que no pudieron hacer de niñas y todos los días se esforzaba por cumplirla y hacer feliz a su hermana.

Si Anna notaba que algo no andaba bien, Elsa inmediatamente lo atribuía al exceso de trabajo y a su nueva integración con la sociedad, además de que trataba de cubrir su tristeza y cansancio con maquillaje.

Pero por otro lado, cuando el trabajo terminaba, y las sombras de la noche cubrían el castillo, la reina se sumía en fuertes depresiones, lloraba durante horas, sentía que su vida no valia nada, que todos estarían mejor sin ella, odiaba a Hans, sabia que por causa suya ningún hombre se fijaría en ella, ¿Quién iba a querer a una mujer que ya no era pura? Ni siquiera un plebeyo mucho menos un noble o un príncipe, pero lo peor era que ahora no confiaba en nadie, mucho menos en los hombres. No lograba conciliar el sueño, pues apenas se dormía, volvía a vivir la violación a manos de Hans en horribles pesadillas.

Además en ocasiones estaba furiosa consigo misma, pues sentía que no se defendió lo suficiente, sentía que pudo haber hecho mas y no lo hizo, seguía pensando que ella atrajo a Hans con su provocativa forma de vestir sedujo a Hans, por lo que ella era 50% culpable de lo sucedido, se sentía como una prostituta y en ocasiones creía que tal vez merecia lo que le había sucedido.

A Anna se le ocurrio hacer una pijamada juntas, esa fiesta de pijamas que no pudieron hacer de niñas, y Elsa acepto, jugaron, se divirtieron, hicieron una pelea de almohadas, saltaron en la cama, contaron historias de miedo y mas tarde Anna cayó profundamente dormida, a diferencia de su hermana quien hacia varias noches que padecia de insomnio, pero las actividades del día terminaron venciéndola y se durmió al lado de su hermana.

Anna dormia cuando oyó la voz de Elsa, y se despertó, al parecer su hermana mayor estaba hablando dormida.

**No Hans, por favor, no lo hagas.**

**Elsa?** Preguntó Anna sacudiendo suavemente a la reina Despierta.

**No! Aléjate de mi Hans, auxilio, alguien ayúdeme**

**Elsa despierta, es solo una pesadilla**

**¿Eh? ¿Anna? ¿Dónde esta Hans?**

**Muy lejos de aquí, en las islas del sur, ya no puede hacernos daño. Solo tuviste una pesadilla, pero es normal, Hans intentó matarte, ¿Era sobre eso tu pesadilla?**

**Si, **mintió la rubia

Mas tarde Anna volvia a dormir y Elsa se quedaba sumida en sus pensamientos ¿Qué mas habría revelado mientras hablaba dormida? Esperaba que no demasiado. Unas breves preguntas a su hermana a la mañana siguiente calmaron sus sospechas, al parecer Anna no sabia nada ni sospechaba.

Cierto dia, la rubia se encontraba en el baño.

**Oh Dios, esto no puede estar pasando **

Dijo desesperada, pues habían pasado 2 meses y no había tenido su periodo, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, el ataque de Hans le había dejado no solo problemas psicológicos sino que para colmo, al parecer la había dejado embarazada, eso era una horrible pesadilla, ella no estaba lista para ser madre y menos del hijo de un psicópata, el cual había sido concebido durante una horrible violación.

Definitivamente todo iba de mal en peor, de hecho pensó que su vida hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera salido de su encierro. ¿Qué iba a decir la gente de que la reina estuviera embarazada sin estar casada? ¿Qué explicaciones le iba dar a Anna? Seguramente sus padres estaban muy decepcionados de ella.

Examinó su vientre y no se notaba nada aun, tenía la esperanza de que fuera una falsa alarma, por lo que mandó llamar en secreto al medico real.

**Buenos días majestad. Saludó el viejo doctor.**

**Buenos días dr. Rohde.**

**¿En que le puedo servir?**

**Doctor si yo le confió un secreto, ¿Usted lo guardará?**

**Claro majestad, es parte de mi deber como medico, guardar los secretos de mis pacientes.**

**Eso me tranquiliza, Doctor, tengo sospechas de estar embarazada, y quisiera descartar esa posibilidad.**

**Oh no se preocupe Majestad, la revisaré y asi podremos estar seguros, necesito que se desnude de la cintura para abajo.**

**¿Qué? No quisiera, ¿No hay otro modo de saber?**

**Temo que no Majestad, pero no tiene porque sentir vergüenza ¿Olvida que soy doctor? Parte de mi ética es respetar hasta con el pensamiento, el cuerpo de mis pacientes.**

La reina procedió a desnudarse, aunque no podía evitar sentirse incomoda y sonrojada, el médico comenzó a palpar su vientre y en seguida vinieron a su mente destellos del momento en que fue abusada por Hans, y las incomodas caricias que el pelirrojo hizo en todo su cuerpo, trataba de repetirse a si misma que no era Hans, sino el Doctor, un hombre respetable, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el medico.

**Ya puede vestirse majestad.**

La reina se vistió de nuevo y observo con ansiedad al medico que tomaba notas en una hoja.

**¿Y bien? ¿Ya tiene un diagnostico?**

**Así es, felicidades majestad, tiene 2 meses de embarazo.** Dijo el doctor sonriendo, aunque luego de ver la cara de dolor de la reina, su sonrisa de esfumó.

**Entiendo que no planeaba embarazarse**

La rubia no respondió, solo empezó a llorar en silencio.

**Imagino que no cuenta con apoyo del padre.**

La reina solo movio la cabeza negativamente.

**Gracias doctor, por favor no le diga a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a mi hermana.**

**Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, le recomiendo alimentarse bien, ya que la noto muy pálida.**

**Doctor, yo no puedo tener este hijo, necesito su ayuda**

**¿A que se refiere?**

**Necesito que me de algo para abortar**

**¿Qué?**

**Escuche, este hijo es resultado de una violación, ayúdeme, por favor.** Suplicó la reina bañada en llanto.

**Lo siento majestad, pero no puedo.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Va en contra de mis principios como medico recetar a las mujeres abortivos**

**Pero soy la reina, y no fue un error, o una noche loca, estamos hablando de una violación, tiene que ayudarme, se lo suplico.**

**Se que no tiene la culpa Majestad, pero el bebe tampoco, es un ser inocente que no se puede defender a si mismo, solo su madre puede defenderlo.**

**Gracias por venir doctor, pero creo que conseguiré ayuda por otro lado** Dijo la reina sin poder ocultar su descontento, ya que el medico se reusó a ayudarla y trataba de sermonearla.

**Como desee majestad, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero espero que no cometa un error del que luego se arrepiente el resto de su vida. **Y diciendo esto, el doctor se retiró de su presencia.

La reina se molestó por las palabras del doctor, sentía que él solo la juzgaba sin ponerse en su lugar, él no sabia por lo que había pasado, él no había escuchado sus gritos y suplicas pidiéndole a Hans que se detuviera.

Pasaría un tiempo antes de que su embarazo se notara. Por lo que decidió no decirle nada a nadie, si algo había aprendido durante toda su vida, era a ocultar su sufrimiento, era no permitir que los demás vieran mas alla de lo que debían.

La reina investigó en sus libros y por fin encontró lo que buscaba, una receta casera abortiva, los ingredientes eran fáciles de conseguir, tomó nota de todo, cerro el libro y volvió a su habitación para dormir, al dia siguiente tan pronto preparara ese brebaje, sus problemas se habrían ido para siempre y todo volvería a ser felicidad. Con estas esperanzas se fue adormilando hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.


	3. Tomando una decisión

Al día siguiente, Elsa despertó deseando que el diagnostico del doctor fuera solo una pesadilla, pero al encontrar en sus manos la hoja con los ingredientes que necesitaba conseguir para preparar el brebaje se dio cuenta de que había sido muy real.

Pero releyendo la lista, volvió a surgir en ella la esperanza de que una vez que siguiera esta receta su camino hacia una nueva vida sin dolor y encontrar la manera de superar el trauma ocasionado por las acciones de Hans estaría muy cerca. Sólo esperaba que nadie sospechara, pues lo que menos quería era que se armara un escandalo, guardó la hoja y procedió a arreglarse y vestirse, momentos después se encontraba en su oficina trabajando.

Durante varios días estuvo pensando sobre su decisión de abortar, ciertamente iba en contra de sus creencias religiosas, además de ir contra las leyes que ella como reina tenía obligación de ver que fueran cumplidas, ¿Cómo iba a ser la primera en romperlas? ¿Qué ejemplo les iba a dar a sus súbditos? Pero por otro lado ¿Qué ejemplo les daría a la jovencitas una reina que tenia un hijo sin estar casada? ¿Qué explicación les iba a dar a todos sobre quien era el padre de su hijo? ¿Tendria que contarles a todos, a propios y extraños que Hans la había violado? ¿Le creerían?

**Elsa ¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó Anna entrando a su oficina.**

**Perfectamente ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**Porque has estado actuando un poco extraño últimamente, y tienes los ojos un poco rojos, como si hubieras estado llorando**

**Estoy bien, es solo, que no me he sentido bien últimamente**

**Somos hermanas, sé que algo te preocupa y quiero que me tengas confianza**

**Anna…yo…** Realmente quería desahogarse y contarle a su hermana, pero ésta había sido muy feliz últimamente y no quería arruinarle esa felicidad con sus problemas, ya era suficiente con haber arruinado su infancia y haberla rechazado durante años **Realmente agradezco tu preocupación pero te aseguro que todo esta bien.**

**Espero que asi sea, solo espero que me cuentes lo que realmente te sucede cuando estes lista.**

**No sucede nada.** Dijo la reina con una sonrisa fingida.

Con el paso de los días, Elsa seguía considerando que abortar era la solución, solo que no se decidia a hacerlo, ya que ambien su conciencia le decía que era un gran error la decisión que había tomado. Pero realmente no quería pasar por tantas humillaciones y escandalo y dar motivos a la gente para que pensaran mal de ella, por lo que se repetia a si misma una y otra vez que era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar ya que no tenia muchas opciones.

Ella sabia que además esto era considerado un pecado contra su religión, pero también sabia que no fue algo que ella planeara, de hecho ella ni siquiera quería hacerlo, Hans había abusado de ella, y si alguien se iria al infierno, seria él por violarla, y no ella por abortar, pues estaba desesperada y desde su punto de vista, ella era solo una victima en todo ese asunto.

Pero ciertamente era un asunto que la mantenía distraída de su trabajo, además de que de nuevo venían a su mente destellos del momento en que Hans abusaba de ella, aun no podía entender que motivos lo llevaron a comete semejante vileza, tal vez simplemente era malvado, o tal vez ella tuvo algo de culpa por su forma de vestir, no, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, Hans era el único culpable.

Trataba de no pensar en esto, y concentrarse en su trabajo, mientras revisaba una y otra vez la lista con los ingredientes, decidio salir al balcón a tomar aire y tomar un pequeño descanso, al asomarse contempló su reino, nadie sospechaba nada aun, pero pronto comenzaría a notarse su embarazo y se desatarían todo tipo de chismes y habladurías. Justo en ese momento reparó en la presencia de una joven que estaba en los jardines con su bebe, ambos parecían muy felices.

Por unos instantes cerró los ojos e imagino como seria su bebe ¿Seria niño o niña? Seguramente seria el bebe mas hermoso del mundo, pero en seguida recordó la violenta forma en que su hijo fue concebido, esos momentos de angustia y dolor para ella, el peor momento de su vida, y regresó a su oficina cerrando la ventana y respirando agitadamente.

Ya no podía soportarlo, realmente quería que todo eso terminara, realmente no quería tener dentro de su cuerpo al hijo de un psicópata homicida violador, nadie tenia porque interesarse, luego podría casarse y tendría mas hijos, y con ellos compensaría todos sus errores.

Por ahora entre mas pronto bebiera ese brebaje mas pronto sus problemas se solucionarian, mas pronto se recuperaría de la horrible experiencia, por lo que se dirigio a la cocina y las sirvientas que estaban ahí hicieron una reverencia.

**¿Podemos ayudarle en algo Majestad?** Preguntó una de las mujeres.

**¿Se siente bien?** Preguntó otra.

**Estoy bien, y gracias, pero no necesito ayuda, de hecho les pido sean tan amables de dejarme un momento a solas**

**Como ordene majestad **Respondieron las mujeres al retirarse, una vez sola, Elsa sacó la hoja de papel con los ingredientes necesarios para el brebaje y se apresuró a mezclarlos, justo en ese momento se percató de la presencia de alguien

**Oh Gerda que susto me diste **Dijo la reina con una sonrisa fingida mientras agregaba el ultimo ingrediente y batia con una cuchara.

**Disculpeme, no era mi intención asustarla Majestad**

**Puedes hablarme de tu, como solias hacer antes, nada ha cambiado entre nosotras, es decir, nos conocemos de toda la vida, no es necesario tanta formalidad.**

**Muy bien, si asi lo prefieres, por cierto ¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**Solo preparo un remedio casero para… para... la migraña**

**¿migraña?**

**Exacto, y ahora si me disculpas **Dijo la reina tomando la taza con el brebaje**, ire a acostarme un rato para que este remedio surta efecto. **Dijo Elsa saliendo de la cocina y avazando presurosa hacia su habitación.

**Espera Elsa **Llamó Gerda impidiendo que cerrara la puerta de su cuarto.

**¿Qué sucede? **Pregunto la reina, realmente quería encerrarse, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha.

**Como tu misma dijiste, nos conocemos de toda la vida, y se que algo te preocupa, se que algo no anda bien**

**Te aseguro que todo esta bien**

**¿Crees que no se para que sirve ese brebaje en realidad?**

**No se de que hablas, pero realmente debo irme**

**Es un abortivo, y se usa desde tiempos memoriales**

**Por favor, quisiera estar sola**

**Estas embarazada no es asi?**

**Gerda … yo ….supongo que no puedo engañarte, estas en lo correcto, tengo casi 3 meses de embarazo **Dijo la rubia dejando entrar a la mujer**, pero por favor no pienses mal de mi, te lo suplico **Agregó la Reina sin poder contener el llanto

**Claro que no pienso mal de ti, y no llores todo estara bien **Respondio la mujer consolandola

**No, no lo estará**

**Las cosas no se solucionarán si abortas**

**No tengo alternativa, creeme que es la única salida**

**¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién es el padre?**

**Mi hijo no tiene padre**

**¿Cómo que no tiene? Tiene que haber uno, para hacer un bebe se necesitan dos personas**

**Cuando estaba prisionera en los calabozos, el príncipe Hans entro y abuso de mi, yo no planee esto, yo no quería hacerlo, trate de impedirlo pero en esos momentos no podía usar mis poderes, estaba indefensa, te aseguro que de no haber sido asi lo hubiera atravesado de lado a lado con una estaca de hielo antes de permitir que me pusiera siquiera un dedo encima. **Decia la reina mientras lloraba amargamente

**Oh mi pobre niña, y pensar que nos engaño a todos aparentando ser un buen hombre, pero tranquila, ya no llores **Dijo la mujer abrazándola.

**Como entenderás ahora, no tengo otra opción que abortar, no quiero un hijo suyo, no quiero nada que me recuerde a él y esos horribles momentos, quiero superar esto y seguir con mi vida**

**Por que no mandaste a Hans a la horca?**

**Porque no quise mancharme las manos con la sangre de ese hombre, no quise tampoco iniciar una guerra con su país**

**No quisiste manchar tus manos con la sangre de tu atacante pero si quieres mancharlas con la sangre de un inocente abortando?**

**Que?**

**Porque eso es lo que estas haciendo, a Hans lo perdonas y al bebe lo sentencias a muerte, a tu propio hijo**

**No me hagas sentir mas culpable, no tengo otra salida, yo no quiero tener este hijo, yo no estoy lista para ser madre.**

**Claro que hay muchas otras salidas, si abortas seras peor que Hans**

Al oir esto la reina se enojomucho **No me compares con él, él es un monstruo, un violador, él es el único culpable de que yo tenga este gran problema, y yo no quiero sufrir mas por su culpa, quiero olvidarme de todo esto.**

**Pero el aborto es un asesinato y no es la solución, en la biblia dice muy claramente no matarás.**

**Lo se, se lo que dice la biblia, de hecho yo toda la vida estuve en contra del aborto, no me parecía justo que murieran inocentes para cubrir las faltas de sus madres, pero mi caso es muy distinto, yo no cometi ninguna falta, soy solo una victima, he analizado los pros y los contras y creo que es el único camino.**

**Puedes dárselo a otra familia**

**Dentro de poco se me empezara a notar ¿Qué explicación le dare a la gente? No quiero que nadie se entere, además ¿que familia querria un hijo bastardo que podría tener poderes peligrosos? ese es otro motivo Gerda, si mi hijo tiene mis poderes? Podría lastimar a alguien, podrían lastimarlo a el, yo no quiero que este encerrado como vivi yo tantos años, no puedo traer al mundo un hijo que solo va a sufrir.**

**Pero tu no sabes lo que depara el futuro, tal vez no tenga poderes, o incluso aunque los tenga ¿Cómo sabes que va a sufrir? Tal vez sea un niño muy feliz que le de luz a tu vida, tal vez sea el inventor de algún aparato muy util, o descubra la cura contra alguna enfermedad.**

**Gerda, no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles, por favor déjame sola **Dijo la reina mientras en su frustración creaba una capa de hielo en la habitación**.**

**Estas cometiendo un grave error**

**Lo sé, pero soy la reina, yo debo ser un ejemplo para mis súbditos, nadie debe enterarse de esto, confio en que no le diras a nadie ¿Verdad?**

**Claro que no le dire a nadie**

**Gracias Gerda, de verdad lo siento, pero como dije antes, no hay otra solución, no quiero ser la deshonra de mi familia, espero puedas entenderlo**

**Solo espero que no te arrepientas el resto de tu vida **

La reina cerró la puerta encerrándose en su habitación. Se sentó momentáneamente en la cama leyendo unas indicaciones.

_Antes de ingerir el brebaje hay que desnudarse y entrar en la bañera, ya que una vez que es bebida, ya no hay ningún antídoto, será doloroso y habrá mucha sangre._

La advertencia no era nada alentadora, pero Elsa siguió las instrucciones, se desnudó entro en el baño con la taza, entró en la bañera, tomo la taza y se dispuso a beber el brebaje.

Pero antes se quedó pensando realmente las palabras de Gerda la habían hecho dudar sobre su decisión.

¿Realmente seria tan malvada como Hans si abortaba? ¿Pero que dirían sus súbditos? ¿Qué diría su hermana? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si la vieran? ¿Qué otra salida honrosa tenia? ¿Y si nadie le creía y la obligaban a casarse con Hans? ¿Qué clase de reina era? ¿Cómo iba a defender a su pueblo de un ejercito invasor cuando no pude defenderse a si misma contra un hombre desarmado?

La conversación con Gerda aun resonaba en su cabeza:

_A Hans lo perdonas y al bebe lo sentencias a muerte, a tu propio hijo_

También recordaba las palabras del doctor:

_Se que no tiene la culpa Majestad, pero el bebe tampoco, es un ser inocente que no se puede defender a si mismo, solo su madre puede defenderlo._

Sin mencionar la advertencia, vas a sangrar y sentir dolor, se decía a si misma y perderás a tu hijo, a tu primer y único hijo que no tiene la culpa de la forma tan horrible en que fue concebido.

Sintiendo mucha culpa y con gruesas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas la reina acercó a su boca la taza.

**Perdoname hijo **Y dio un sorbo al brebaje, pero no puedo pasarlo a través de su garganta, pues sentía un nudo en ella que se lo impedia, por lo que escupio el brebaje y enjuagó su boca.

**No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacer esto, yo no soy como él, no soy un monstuo** Dijo la reina arrojando la taza contra el suelo **Tu no tienes la culpa de que tu padre sea un violador, tu no tienes la culpa de los problemas de tu madre, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.**

Y entonces la rubia permaneció un largo rato llorando en el baño, después enjugo sus lagrimas y acaricio su vientre

**No puedo negarte la oportunidad de vivir, perdóname que no te conserve a mi lado, te buscare una buena familia amorosa y veras que sera lo mejor para ambos. **

La reina se vistió y abrió la puerta del cuarto y Gerda entro inmediatamente con ojos tristes y sin poder evitar sentirse molesta con ella comenzó a buscar algo en la bañera.

**Que buscas Gerda?** Pregunto la reina aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

**El cuerpecito del bebe para darle cristiana sepultura, no puedo creer que hicieras algo tan terrible.**

**No te preocupes Gerda, no lo hice**

**No abortaste?**

**No, estuve pensando en tus palabras y tienes razón, no puedo castigar a un inocente por los pecados de su padre, no puedo negarla a mi hijo la oportunidad de vivir.**

**Vas a conservarlo?**

**No, lo dare en adopción con una buena familia que lo quiera mucho, es decir, yo no estoy lista para ser madre, yo no se nada sobre el cuidado de los bebes, además, si no tiene poderes, no quisiera lastimarlo.**

**Estoy segura de que serias una excelente madre, pero es tu decisión**

**Aun no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana**

**No le tienes confianza?**

**Claro que sí, mas que a nadie en el mundo, pero no quiero que ella sufra por mis problemas.**

**Muy bien, se lo diremos a su debido tiempo, me alegra que decidieras no abortar .**

**CONTINUARÁ….**

_**RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:**_

_**Val Summers: Hey hola, gracias por alentarme a continuar esta historia, y no te preocupes Hans pagara por lo que hizo, pero todo a su tiempo, jjejejee.**_

_**Guest: Si lo se, es una historia retorcida creada con mi mente cochambrosa jejeje.**_

_**Rose: Mil gracias por tus palabras y por alentarme a continuar, Wow ¿De veras te perece una obra de Maestra mi fic? Me haces sonrojar.**_

_**F: Espero no te decepciones, pero esta no será una historia Helsa, Elsa odia a Hans por lo que le hizo. En realidad yo también estoy 1000% en contra del aborto, pero me pareció que una mujer desesperada y en esta situación no dudaría en considerarlo como la única salida, sobre todo en la época de la peli.**_

_**Leila: Espero que te guste la decisión de Elsa de no abortar, yo también estoy en contra y no podía permitir que mi personaje favorito cometiera un acto tan terrible.**_

_**La'NaCha: Gracias por leerme, y claro que lo continuaré lo mas pronto posible, jejeje.**_


	4. Confesión e intento de suicidio

Varios días después de su decisión Elsa siguió ocultando sus problemas de su hermana, Anna por su parte, sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, pero no podía imaginar que era exactamente, ya que cada que intentaba investigar, su hermana la evitaba y la rechazaba como cuando eran niñas, esto la hacía sentir muy triste, pues ella quería que se tuvieran confianza como verdaderas hermanas.

Aunque Elsa no podía ocultar su embarazo para siempre, ya que a pesar de ser una reina con asombrosos poderes mágicos, no dejaba de ser una mujer como todas las demás, y no era inmune a los diversos síntomas.

Cierto día que Anna estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, cuando su hermana entró en el comedor y uno de los platillos que la princesa comía ocasionó que la reina sintiera fuertes náuseas y cubriera su boca con la mano muy nerviosa y avergonzada, y al ver las cara de preocupación de Anna, Elsa se alejó de ahí corriendo hacia su recamara.

**Elsa espera **Grito Anna corriendo tras ella**. **

**Te sientes bien?**

**Perfectamente**

**Estas segura? Te ves muy palida**

**Si, ahora por favor, quisiera estar sola **Respondió Elsa tratando de cerrar la puerta

**Oh no, no lo haras otra vez**

**Qué?**

**Rechazarme, cerrar la puerta en mi cara y dejarme afuera, habíamos dicho que ya no pasaría**

**Lo se Anna, pero entiende que tengo mis razones**

**Y cuales son tus razones?**

**Solo confía en mi, y no preguntes mas, **

**Mas bien, tu confía en mí, y cuéntame que sucede, somos hermanas dijimos que ya no habría secretos entre nosotras**

**Solo trato de protegerte**

**Pero al parecer esta ves eres tu quien necesita que la protejan**

La reina no sabía que decir ante la palabras e insistencia de su hermana

**Solo confía en mi esta vez.**

**Anna, claro que confió en ti … es solo… que**

La rubia dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar

**Muy bien, entra, creo que necesitamos hablar a solas**

La princesa sonrio y entro en la habitación de su hermana y tomo asiento.

**Anna, lo que voy a decirte es algo muy delicado**

La pelirroja solo la miraba con preocupación y curiosidad

**Espero que no estés enferma de algo grave**

**No, no estoy enferma**

**Entonces que es?**

**Anna …. Yo… Estoy embarazada**

La princesa abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se cae de la silla

**Que? Pero tu, no puedes estar embarazada, tu nunca has tenido relaciones con ningún hombre, quiero decir, estuviste encerrada por 13 años**

La reina no contestó

**Elsa?**

Solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar amargamente

**Oh ahora entiendo, de modo que? Vaya, supongo que como tu eres la reina, eso significa que tu si puedes hacer lo que quieras?**

**Que?**

**Se que Hans resultó ser un psicópata homicida, pero antes de saberlo parecía un buen tipo y tu prohibiste nuestra boda y me dijiste que no podía enamorarme de alguien que acababa de conocer, pero según veo, al parecer esa regla no aplicaba para ti**

**Anna tu no entiendes **Dijo la reina con lagrimas en los ojos

**Entiendo perfectamente, Y quien es el padre? Algún noble que conociste en la fiesta de coronación?**

**Es … Hans**

**Que?**

Eso si que era una sorpresa

**Parece que no fui la única que creyo en sus falsos amores, pero ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo asi? En que estabas pensando cuando te parecio buena idea irte a la cama con él? **

**Anna yo nunca…**

**Que vamos a hacer ahora? Que va a decir la gente?**

**Anna escúchame, yo no planee esto, Hans me obligo, me violó**

**Que?**

**Cuando estaba prisionera e indefensa en los calabozos, él entro y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, esos momentos no podía usar mis poderes y estaba encadenada, además Hans me dijo que te lastimaría si no dejaba de resisitirme**

**Él te violó?**

**Si, y es algo que me ha hecho sufrir durante tres meses, casi no he comido, casi no he dormido, tengo contantemente horribles pesadillas**

**Tu dejaste que Hans abusara de ti solo por protegerme?**

**Si, eres mi hermanita, no podía permitir que Hans te lastimara, además, tu te convertiste en estatua de hielo por salvarme**

**Oh Elsa lo siento tanto, soy una tonta, no debi juzgarte de ese modo, por favor perdóname, soy tan estúpida, pero es que fue una noticia muy inesperada**

**No te preocupes Anna, yo te perdono**

**Por que mandaste a Hans de regreso a las islas del sur? merecia ser ejecutado**

**No quise ser como él y no quise ocasionar una guerra con su país, además te confieso que en ocasiones sentía que yo tuve algo de culpa**

**Que te hacia pensar eso?**

**Hans dijo que había abusado de mi porque yo lo seduje con mi vestido de hielo**

**Eso es una vil mentira, lo hizo porque es malvado, lo hizo para sentirse superior.**

Elsa seguía llorando y Anna la abrazo para consolarla

**Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada**

Cuando la reina se tranquilizó Anna por fin hablo de nuevo

**Y que vas a hacer?**

**Al principio me sentí tan desesperada que estuve a punto de abortar, realmente quería que toda esa pesadilla terminara, pero luego pensé, que no era justo matar a un inocente mientras que a un hombre malvado se le perdonara la vida. Mi hijo no tiene la culpa de los crimenes de su padre, yo no soy nadie para privarlo del derecho de vivir, de hecho fue Gerda quien me hizo reflexionar, decidi darlo en adopción una vez que nazca**

**Me da gusto que no abortaras, te hubieras arrepentido de eso el resto de tu vida, además va en contra de todo lo que mamá y papá nos enseñaron. Y a quien se lo daras en adopción?**

**No lo se, pero encontrare a la pareja indicada**

**Y como le explicaras a la gente?**

**Aun no estoy lista para dar ninguna explicación**

**Pero en muy poco tiempo se te empezara a notar y la gente se dara cuenta**

**Lo se, lo se, se los dire a su debido tiempo, pero por ahora no quiero que nadie se entere.**

Unas semanas después, la reina continuaba ocultando su embarazo, aunque cada vez le era mas difícil, tenia que usar vestidos aflojados, sin mencionar los ascos, el cansancio, las ganas repentinas de ir al baño que la hacían salir corriendo a la mitad de reuniones con sus consejeros, los cambios de humor, sin mencionar su aspecto triste, no pasaban desapercibidos por las personas que estaban en contacto con ella, mientras los súbditos, hacía tiempo que no se dejaba ver por el pueblo y esto estaba desatando algunas habladurías y rumores, por suerte para ella, su hermana siempre estaba a su lado para levantarle el ánimo.

**Creo que ya no puedo mantener esto en secreto por mas tiempo**

**A quien le vas a contar? **Preguntó la pelirroja

**A los miembros del consejo, al menos a ellos tengo la obligación de informarles, pero siento que no estoy lista, ¿Y si me preguntan que sucedió? No creo que pueda contarles lo que me hizo Hans, eso me daría mucha vergüenza, Y si piensan mal de mi? Y si no me creen? Y si me quieren obligar a casarme con el? Yo lo odio. **

**Estoy segura de que nadie te obligara a nada, debes tranquilizarte, porque empieza a hacer frio aquí** dentro Dijo le princesa abrazandose a si misma debido a la diminución de la temperatura causada por el temor de su hermana

**Lo siento** Se disculpó la reina volviendo la temperatura a la normalidad

**Todo va a estar bien**

Animada con las palabras de su hermana menor, Elsa mandó reunir a los miembros del consejo para darles la noticia, el grupo de hombres tomo asiento en sus respectivos lugares, preguntándose que les iria a decir la reina.

Mientras la reina de las nieves, no se atrevía a entrar y permanecia afuera armándose de valor, dando una gran suspiro entró al salón y los hombres de inmediato hicieron reverencias.

**Buenas tardes caballeros**

**Buenas tardes Majestad **Respondió el mas viejo de los hombres

**En que podemos servirle? **Pregunto otro, algunos años mas joven que el primero

**Tengo algo que decirles**

**Realmente nos gustaría saber de que se trata Majestad **Dijo el mas joven de todos

**Pero el hecho de que adelantara la sesión para el dia de hoy, nos indica que es algo importante **Volvio a hablar el mas viejo.

**Asi es, es algo muy importante y delicado**

Los hombres la miraban tratando de saber de que se trataba

**Pues verán, lo que sucede es, espero que no vayan a pensar mal de mi, no es algo que yo tuviera planeado** Dijo la reina divagando y dando vueltas al asunto, es decir, solo habían pasado 4 meses de su reinado, no podía confiar plenamente en estos hombres a los que apenas conocía, asi como no esperaba que ellos confiaran en ella después de que casi los mata a todos durante el invierno eterno, sabia que muchas personas aun le temian a sus poderes.

La reina tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuó

**Lo que trato de decirles es que ….. estoy embarazada**

**Que?**

**Pero Majestad, usted aun no tiene esposo**

**Lo se**

**Quiere decirnos que espera un hijo fuera del matrimonio?**

La reina asintió

**Eso es una grave falta Majestad, usted mejor que nadie debería de saberlo**

**Ha pensado en lo que diran en otros reinos?**

La reina solo escuchaba los comentarios de los consejeros con tristeza

**Van a romper tratos con nosotros!**

**Ningun pretendiente querra cortejarla!**

**Que clase de ejemplo es ese para sus súbditas cuando la reina actua de forma tan inmoral**

Las palabras de este hombre fueron como una punzada en el corazón de la reina mientras pensaba _Yo no tuve la culpa, yo no hice nada malo._

**Callate Anton**, Gritó el hombre mas viejo **recuerda que es la reina y le debes tu respeto**

Anton volvió a tomar asiento enojado por la llamada de atención.

**Y los demás suficiente también **Dijo el anciano, **dejen que la reina nos explique, Majestad ¿podria indicarnos quien es el padre?**

La reina permanecia de pie inmóvil con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas sumida en sus pensamientos

**Majestad?**

La voz del anciano sacó a la reina de sus pensamientos

**Majestad ¿podria indicarnos quien es el padre?**

**Es … el príncipe Hans de las islas del sur**

**Él? **

**Ese traidor?**

**Al menos es de la realeza **Dijo otro de los consejeros

**Usted conoce las costumbres Majestad, después de esto tendrá que casarse con él **

Al oir esto vinieron a la mente de Elsa imágenes del abuso de Hans

**Noo, yo no me quiero casar con el.**

**Majestad, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero si pudo ir a la cama con ese hombre, bien podrá contraer nupcias con él**

**No entienden, yo no lo amo**

**Si no lo ama, entonces por que tuvo relaciones con el?**

Esta conversación se estaba tornando cada vez mas incomoda, realmente no quería tener que contarles a un grupo de hombres sobre su vida personal.

**Por favor, no pregunten mas, solo entiendan que no me casare con el**

**Majestad, eso será una deshonra muy grande para usted **

**En sus manos esta remediarla casandose con Hans**

**Al menos expliquenos el por que de su negativa**

Al ver que ya no tenia mas remedio, la reina empezó a relatar su desgracia

**Hace 4 meses, hui cuando mis poderes fueron revelados ante todos los invitados, Hans fue a buscarme y me capturo y me encerró en el calabozo, en determinado momento, el bajó y …. Abusó sexualmente de mi, no pude impedirlo, estaba indefensa. De no haber sido asi lo hubiera congelado antes de permitirlo.**

**Por que el consejo no fue informado de esto a su debido tiempo?**

**Porque no tenia el valor de contar a nadie mi horrible experiencia **Respondio la reina.

**Por que este hombre no fue juzgado por este crimen?**

**Porque no quería que se hiciera publico, no quería un escandalo **Contestó Elsa

**Y por ultimo, por que lo dejo ir sin hacerlo pagar?**

**No quise manchar mis manos con su sangre, no quise ocasionar una guerra**

**Ya que no quiere casarse, Que piensa hacer entonces?**

**Piensa abortar? Se que va contra las leyes, pero dadas las circunstancias… **Opinó otro hombre.

**No, no pienso hacerlo, planeo tener a mi hijo **

**Un hijo bastardo en la familia real?**

**Eso no se vera nada bien**

**El niño no se quedara con nosotros, lo dare en adopción en cuanto nazca **Repondio la rubia.

**Bien, permitanos pensar un poco mientras llegamos a una conclusión**

La reina se retiró para dejar a los hombres decidir, pero al acercar su oído a la puerta no pudo evitar oir algunos comentarios

**Eso si que fue inesperado **Decia uno de los hombres

**Sé que es nuestra reina, pero yo no creo que Hans realmente haya abusado de ella, es decir, ¿Acaso olvidan esos peligrosos poderes con que fue maldecida? **Dijo el mas joven

**Pero recuerden que no debemos hacerla enfadar, podría congelarnos o condenarnos a otro invierno eterno **Dijo otro de mediana edad

**Pero, que tal si lo que dice es cierto? Recuerden que Hans intento asesinarlas **Dijo otro mas.

**Hans era un tipo bien parecido y astuto, que nos engaño a todos fingiendo ser una buena persona, mientras que la reina es una niña insegura que estuvo encerrada por años, seguramente él la convencio y fue con su consentimiento, o tal vez ella se le ofrecio, solo que ahora esta arrepentida de su conducta **Continuó el mas joven

**Ademas, de que otra manera explican que lo dejara irse, si realmente hubiera abusado de ella lo hubiera matado.**

**Además piensen en lo que se dira en otros reinos, van a decir que nuestra reina es una prostituta**

**Silencio, no permitiré ningún insulto contra la reina **Dijo el leal y viejo Linus.

**Tiene razón, le debemos nuestra lealtad **Agregó otro hombre.

**Ojala el Rey Adgar estuviera vivo, él no hubiera permitido que su hija tuviera esa clase de conducta **Dijo otro de los hombres

**Si, el Rey Adgar fue un excelente gobernante y un rey muy amado, pero ahora nuestra reina es su hija y esta haciendo un buen trabajo dadas las circunstancias que ha tenido que atravesar **Dijo Linus defendiendo a la reina.

Al oir las palabras de algunos miembros del consejo y como se referían a ella, asi como que eran pocos los que creían su historia, Elsa se retiro a sus habitaciones muy triste, realmente pensaban lo peor de ella, si eso era lo que creían los consejeros, que eran hombres que convivían con ella constantemente, no quería ni pensar en lo que dirían los ciudadanos.

Si tan solo hubieran visto como trato de defenderse, como fue golpeada y amenazada por Hans, si hubieran oído sus suplicas pidiéndole a Hans que no lo hiciera, y oído sus gritos cuando le pedia que se detuviera mientras él la violaba salvajemente, si hubieran notado su dolor y sufrimiento en esos momentos y la gran cantidad de lagrimas que había derramado desde entonces, su desesperación cuando supo que llevaba en su vientre al hijo de ese malvado, no pensarían tan mal de ella, no pensarían que ella se le había ofrecido a Hans.

Una vez en su habitación, la reina se acostó a llorar sobre su almohada, no podía seguir con eso, no quería vivir de ese modo, los consejeros tenían razón en muchas cosas, iba a ser la deshonra de su país, la deshonra de la memoria de sus padres, ningún pretendiente se fijaría en ella, su papá había sido un excelente rey amado por todos, mientras que ella solo estaba en el trono por ser la hija primogénita, la hija que había sido maldecida con terribles poderes, y que a pesar de tenerlos no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Hans la violara.

En su primer dia de reinado condeno a su reino a un invierno eterno y luego huyo como una cobarde, estuvo a punto de matar a su hermana dos veces, ciertamente todos estarían mucho mejor sin ella, sin una reina peligrosa, sin una reina que solo seria la deshonra de su pais, sin una reina con hijo bastardo, realmente se sentía muy mal, sentía mucho dolor y sufrimiento y no quería sentirlos mas, quería acabar de una vez con su infeliz vida. De nuevo veía ante sus ojos repetirse su violación a manos de Hans, sus gritos y suplicas y la cara de satisfacción de él y como disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

Elsa volvió a acostarse en la cama y a disculparse con su bebe por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**Perdoname pequeño, se que había dicho que no te privaría de la oportunidad de vivir, pero creeme, el mundo es oscuro y cruel, y mi presencia solo causa sufrimiento y deshonra a los que me rodean, además tu padre me ha causado mucho dolor y ya no quiero sentir dolor, ya he vivido muchos años sufriendo, ya no puedo mas, por favor perdoname.**

_Anna será una mejor reina de lo que yo pude aspirar a ser, todos la amarán, ella es normal, todos estarán mas felices._

Y diciendo esto, la reina creo una filosa cuchilla de hielo e hizo un corte en cada una de sus manos, no tardo mucho en brotar sangre, realmente era doloroso, pero no se comparaba con su dolor emocional, permaneció acostada varios minutos, poco a poco fue quedando inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

Tocan a la puerta

**Oye Elsa, como te fue en tu reunión con el consejo?**

No hubo respuesta

**Elsa? Estas ahí?**

Nada. La pelirroja no pude evitar tener un mal presentimiento y siguió tocando e insistiendo, al no recibir respuesta ni señales de su hermana, la princesa fue por Gerda y Kai, quien de inmediato llego con el duplicado de la llave y ambas entraron.

**Elsa noooo, que fue lo que hiciste? **Gritó la princesa arrodillándose junto a su hermana.

Kai sale corriendo en busca del medico real

**Por que lo hiciste?**

La princesa abraza a su hermana

**Esta muerta?**

**No, solo desmayada, quizá haya oportunidad de salvarla**

**Todo esto es culpa de Hans, es un maldito, si mi hermana se ha suicidado por su culpa, lo mataré.**

**No digas eso, tu no eres una asesina **dijo Gerda

Momentos después, la reina estaba sumida en la oscuridad, pero poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

**Elsa, oh gracias a Dios estas viva**

**Anna ¿Qué sucedió?**

**Trataste de suicidarte, por que lo hiciste?**

**Porque cuando les conté la verdad a los miembros del consejo muchos no me creyeron que realmente Hans había abusado de mi, decían que yo me le había ofrecido, querían que me casara con el, decían que yo era una prostituta, decían tantas cosas horribles**. Dijo la reina mientras revisaba sus manos, que tenían unas vendas y lloraba amargamente.

Pero tu sabes que eso no es cierto, no fue tu culpa, todo fue culpa de Hans. Si alguien debería morir es él por lo que hizo

**Como esta el bebe?**

**Esta bien, el doctor llego justo a tiempo para salvarlos a ambos**

**Ojala no hubiera llegado**

**No digas eso, que haría yo sin ti?**

**Probablemente estarías bien y serias una mejor reina**

**Tu eres una excelente reina, y haces un magnifico trabajo**

**No es lo que todos piensan**

**Que importa lo que piensen los demás? Algun dia se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban, ellos no te conocen como yo, ellos no saben lo que has pasado, ellos no pueden juzgarte, no debes permitir que sus palabras te afecten, se que estas muy deprimida, lo se, me entristece mucho verte asi, pero no puedo creer que intentaras acabar con tu vida**

**Mi vida ya no vale nada Anna, no después de lo que Hans me hizo**

**No puedes pensar asi, yo te necesito, Olaf te necesita, todo Arendelle, y sobre todo tu hijo te necesita dijiste que no ibas a negarle la oportunidad de vivir**

**La reina no decía nada, solo permanecia pensativa.**

**Ya olvidaste las ultimas palabras de papá?**

"**Confiamos en ti Elsa" Dijo la reina repitiendo las palabras de su padre**

**Ellos sabían que tu serias una excelente reina, piensa en lo decepcionados que estarían de que su hija se suicidara**

**Pero seguramente ya están decepcionados de mi por que voy a ser la deshonra de la familia**

**Ellos están muy por encima de todo esto, ellos saben como estuvieron las cosas, ellos te aman y están orgullosos de ti, tienes que tratar de superarlo**

**Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo**

**Pero con ayuda de las personas que amas será mas fácil, déjame ayudarte, juntas solucionaremos esto**

**Podemos intentarlo**

**Ahora quiero que me prometas algo**

**Que?**

**Que nunca volveras a intentas suicidarte**

**Te lo prometo.**


	5. Pesadilla o premonición?

Al enterarse del intento de suicidio de la reina, les miembros del consejo se reunieron nuevamente.

**Espero que estén satisfechos caballeros **Dijo el viejo Linus al resto de los hombres. **No le creyeron a la reina y por su causa estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida**

**Bueno, nosotros no queríamos que se matara, solo que su explicación era muy cuestionable**

**Si, debido a sus peligrosos poderes era dificl de creer que alguien pudiera hacerle algo asi**

**Que querían? Pruebas? Ahí tienen sus pruebas, la reina iba a pagar con su sangre el precio de su incredulidad, Aun no le creen? Aun no se dan cuenta lo desesperada que está?**

Los hombres realmente estaban arrepentidos y avergonzados de su conducta tan machista.

**Que haremos respecto al niño?**

**Haremos lo que la reina decida**

**Darlo en adopción?**

**Si ella lo desea, asi será**

**Y si cambia de opinión? Y si decide conservarlo? Un hijo bastardo en la familia real no se veria nada bien**

**No importa como se vea, es su hijo y si ella decide conservarlo esta en todo su derecho**

**Y si el niño tiene poderes? Y si ocasiona otro invierno eterno?**

**Eso no sucederá, la reina se encargara de educarlo, además ya nos estamos adelantando demasiado caballeros, aun ni siquiera nace, todavía no sabemos si tiene poderes o no, pero una vez que nazca ustedes respetaran la decisión de la reina, no es asi?**

**Todos los hombres respondieron afirmativamente.**

**La reunión ha terminado caballeros, ahora si me disculpan, ire a ver como sigue su majestad.**

Mientras la reina se recuperaba de sus lesiones mientras era cuidada por Anna.

**Me alegra que ya estas comiendo, es decir, eso le hara muy bien al bebe, además el doctor te receto unas vitaminas **

**Gracias Anna, ya me siento un poco mejor**

**Me alegra oir eso, se que algunos miembros del consejo no te creyeron, pero tomaron alguna decisión?**

**No, yo me Sali pera que ellos deliveraran, no escuche el veredicto, pero si escuche sus crueles comentarios, decían que ningún noble se fijaría en mi, que seria la deshonra de este reino, que lo mejor seria que abortara, ya que un bastardo se veria muy mal en esta familia real, Como pueden llamar a mi hijo de esa forma? Él es solo un niñito inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada.**

**Y tu tampoco tienes la culpa de nada, la culpa de todo la tiene Hans, y él seguramente está muy tranquilo, ni siquiera tener el minimo remordimiento.**

Tocan a la puerta

**Adelante **dice la reina

**Buenas tardes Majestad**

**Buenas tardes consejero Linus**

**Venia a ver como se encuentra**

**Ye estoy un poco mejor, gracias y también gracias por defenderme, por creer en mi palabra**

**No tiene nada que agradecer Majestad, vengo a disculparme en nombre de aquellos que no creyeron su historia, realmente están arrepentidos, solo que no se atreven a venir en persona por la vergüenza que las causa su comportamiento, pero ya llegamos a un veredicto, se hara lo que usted diga y contara con el apoyo del consejo**

**Gracias Linus, la decisión que yo he tomado sigue siendo la de darlo en adopción**

**Será como usted diga majestad, ahora la dejo para que descanse**

Haciendo una reverencia el anciano dejo la habitación

**Le contarás a alguien mas? **Preguntó Anna una vez que estuvieron solas

**No, no quiero que nadie mas dude de mi palabra**

**Que explicación le daras a la gente?**

**No pienso darles explicaciones, no tardarán en darse cuenta solos de que estoy embarazada**

**Muy bien, pero Olaf y Kristoff, e incluso Sven están preocupados, A ellos puedo decirles la verdad?**

**A ellos si, es decir, Kristoff nos ayudo mucho y es tu novio, confío en que Sven no le contará nadie, y respecto a Olaf, también puedes decirle, pero hazle mucho énfasis en que es un secreto.**

**Así lo hare**

Anna acompañaba constantemente a su hermana, y debido a esto, no pasaba mucho tiempo con su novio y este comenzó a preguntarse el motivo.

**Tal vez esta viéndose con alguien mas** Dijo el chico rubio a Olaf mientras esperaban en uno de los salones

**Anna ve a mucha gente, aparte de ti, o que quieres que se tape los ojos o que?**

**No Olaf, tu no entiendes, a lo que me refiero es que Anna tal vez se haya enamorado de alguien más**

**Pero no eres tú su amor verdadero?**

**Tal vez no fue asi**

**Pero tu familia expertos en el amor te lo dijeron yo creo que deberías hablar con ella**

**Supongo que tienes razón, creo que ya estoy sacando conclusiones**

En ese momento la princesa bajaba por las escaleras

**Oh, hola Anna, te ves preciosa Dijo Kristoff acercándose a ella**

**Gracias, son flores para mi? **Dijo Anna sonrojada.

**Una flor para otra flor**

**Son hermosas**

**Has estado muy ocupada últimamente, estas libre esta tarde?**

**Esta tarde?**

**Si, para un paseo en trineo**

**Sería genial**

**Escucha, en realidad quería hablar contigo, últimamente no hemos convivido casi, y yo estaba pensando, que tal vez, no lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero yo crei que tal vez tu…**

**Creyó que te habias enamorado de alguien mas** dijo en entrometido muñeco de nieve

**Que? **Preguntó la pelirroja desconcertada.

**No, bueno si, bueno, y no quiero presionarte ni nada, si es asi, lo entiendo perfectamente, es decir, yo soy solo un recolector de hielo, un plebeyo que su único amigo es un reno, tu en cambio eres una princesa, te mereces a alguien mejor**

**No seas tonto, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, te amo **dijo la princesa dándole un beso en los labios

**Que romántico **Exclamo Olaf quitándose una lagrima del ojo

**Si es porque no hemos pasado tiempo juntos es porque he estado apoyando a mi hermana, ella está pasando por momentos difíciles**

**Que le pasa? **Preguntó el rubio

**Está enferma? **Preguntó Olaf

**No, Olaf, no está enferma, ella no quiere que nadie se enterare todavía, siente que no estaba lista, pero me autorizó contarles a ustedes chicos, se merecen una explicación**

Ambos solo la miraban con extrañeza y curiosidad

**Bien, lo que tengo que decirles es algo muy grave y muy delicado, mi hermana … Elsa está … ella… oh solo lo dire, esta embarazada**

**Wo **Exclamó Kristoff

**Que? **Dijo Olaf

**Como lo oyen, tiene 4 meses de embarazo**

**Y quien es el padre? **Quiso saber el rubio

**Hans**

**Hans? **Preguntaron los 2 a la vez

**Ese psicópata? **Dijo Kristoff desconcertado

**Para tener bebes las personas no deben amarse mucho? **Preguntó Olaf confundido.

**No siempre Olaf, verán, Hans lastimó a Elsa mucho, tanto física como emocionalmente**

**Ese desgraciado la violó? **Gritó Kristoff enojado

**Asi es, ella no pudo defenderse porque en esos momentos estaba encadenada y no podía usar sus poderes**

Olaf solo observaba muy mortificado, en realidad no comprendía del todo lo que había sucedido, pero se daba cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera que Hans le había hecho a su amiga era algo muy malo.

**Ese maldito infeliz, debiste dejarme golpearlo, de haber sabido yo lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos **Dijo el rubio furioso

**Lo sé, yo también, pero ella no quiso ser como él, no quiso mandarlo matar y ocasionar una guerra con su país, por eso lo envió de regreso sin castigarlo por lo que le hizo. **Explicó Anna.

**Y que piensa hacer tu hermana? Abortar? **Preguntó el joven

**No, no quiere abortar, quiere dar a luz al bebé **Respondió la chica

**Quien querria dar a luz al hijo de un psicopara homicida? **Dijo el rubio muy extrañado de la decisión de la reina.

**Alguien que seria capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad antes de permitir que un inocente sufra **Dijo sabiamente Olaf.

**Va a conservar al niño? **Preguntó Kristoff

**No, lo dara en adopción a una familia que lo ame **Respondió la princesa

**Las familias adoptivas son muy buenas, sé que estará bien. **Dijo Kristoff **Pero basta de tristezas, vamos a divertirnos un poco, eso te levantara el animo, se ve que tu tampoco has estado muy bien**

**Lo se, estoy muy triste por mi hermana, ella ya había sufrido mucho, y ahora esto**

**Hey, estará bien, tu hermana es una chica fuerte**

Ambos salieron del palacio para divertirse un poco mientras la reina los observaba por la ventana, estaba feliz por su hermana, es decir, ella había encontrado el amor verdadero y disfrutaba de un momento de alegría sin sus problemas estropeando todo.

Con el paso de los días y las semanas, la noticia del embarazo de la reina se hizo del conocimiento público y se inventaron toda clase de rumores y chismes, por lo cual la reina evitaba salir del castillo, no quería darle a estos comentarios más importancia de la que realmente tenían, ahora debía concentrarse en su embarazo, ahora se alimentaba mejor y dormí un poco más que antes, aunque todavía tenia pesadillas sobre el momento en que Hans abusaba de ella, sentia que esas secuelas nunca se irían.

Mientras Hans, en las islas del sur, a su llegada le fue quitado su titulo de príncipe y fue enviado a una prisión a cumplir una sentencia de varios años, esto lo hacia enfurecer, su plan habría sido perfecto de no ser por que Elsa se negó a bendecir su boda con Anna, por lo que se juro a si mismo que en cuanto fuera libre volveria para vengarse.

Pero mientras se divertia contando a los demás presos lo bien que la había pasado con ella.

**El mejor sexo de mi vida, estaba tan ajustada, me sentía en la gloria haciéndole el amor, ella era realmente sexy ** les decía a sus compañeros de celda, que eran en su mayoría, ladrones, asesinos, piratas.

**Y es cierto que es muy hermosa?**

**Pues si lo es, pero solo en apariencia, en realidad es una bruja peligrosa, pero a pesar de sus poderes con que fue maldecida, no pudo evitar que la hiciera mia, debieron oir sus patéticas suplicas "ay Hans, ya para, me estas lastimando, por favor no lo hagas Hans" Ja ja ja ja **Dijo Hans burlándose del dolor de la chica.

**Ja ja ja ja ja** reian los demás criminales

**Yo creo que le estaba gustando, sino te hubiera convertido en un bloque de hielo**

**Eso es lo mejor, no le estaba gustando, realmente le dolia, fue su primera vez y fue inolvidable, pero eso se merecia por frustrar mis planes, asi que pase mucho rato dándole su merecido, solo esperen a que salga de aquí y me vengare.**

De vuelta en Arendelle, seis meses habían pasado del gran deshielo, la reina continuaba con sus deberes reales, aunque en ocasiones se sentía muy mal, tenia fuertes nauseas, mareos, asi como dolores y los diversos síntomas del embarazo, también muchos antojos.

**Elsa que estas haciendo? El chocolate no se mezcla con el pescado**

**Lo sé, y usualmente me parecería repugnante, pero no pude resistir el antojo, quieres un poco?**

**No gracias, supongo que es por las hormonas del embarazo**

Ambas sólo rieron.

Por la noche una nueva pesadilla la atormentaba, en ella se veía a si misma en labor de parto, por los dolores perdia el control y congelaba a su bebe, todos la veian horrorizados antes de terminar congelados también.

Al dia siguiente contaba a su hermana su horrible sueño.

**Fue solo un sueño**

**Parecia muy real**

**Pero no lo fue, todo estará bien, ya controlas muy bien tus poderes**

**Pero nunca antes he tenido hijos, ni siquiera planeaba tenerlos, no se como reaccionen mis poderes en ese momento**

**Ya veras que no sucederá nada**

**Tal vez podamos hacer algo para evitarlo**

**Se me ocurre una idea, pero se que no la aprobaras**

**Cual es?**

**Me dijiste que cuando Hans abuso de ti, llevabas puestos unos artefactos metálicos en las manos que bloqueaban tus poderes, no?**

Elsa asintió con tristeza al recordarlo

**Cuando llegue el momento del parto podemos ponerte unos iguales**

La reina no respondio, solo hizo una expresión de dolor

**Sabria que no querrías, muy bien pensemos en otra cosa**

**Creo que no hay otra salida, hagamos eso, no quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa, mucho menos mi hijo**

**Te preocupa demasiado, acaso ya te encariñaste con tu bebe?**

**Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, si tuvieras hijos me entenderías, es decir, sentirlo crecer y moverse**

**Debe ser hermoso**

**Lo es en cierto modo, hay momentos en que lo acaricio y hablo con el, en esos momentos olvido la forma tan horrible en que fue concebido**

**Tal vez deberías conservarlo**

**Conservarlo? Claro que no, que vida tendría a mi lado? Que tal si lo congelo? Conmigo solo sufriría, y piensa lo que dirían en otros reinos de mi, además, y si se parece a Hans? Y si es malvado como su padre?**

**Bueno, es el hijo de Hans, lo obvio es que se pareciera a él, pero la personalidad no se hereda, es algo que se crea con la crianza, y estoy segura de que tu le darias una excelente crianza, no tendría por que ser malvado.**

**Creeme, darlo en adopción es lo mejor para todos**

**Y si su familia adoptiva le cuenta que tu eres su madre**

**Solo espero que pueda perdonarme algún dia por alejarlo de mi**

**RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS:**

_**Rose: Gracias por tus comentarios, y por seguir este fic a diario. Y si tienes razón los miembros del consejo fueron muy injustos, por tristeza esa es la realidad cuando alguna chica asegura que fue violada, por lo regular los demás no le creen**_

_**XoElsaoX Gracias por el inmerecido honor de que el primer review de tu vida fuera para mi fic y hermosa la frase que pusiste.**_

_**Leia: Gracias por tu review, te dejaré con la duda sobre si Elsa conservara o no a al niño, tendras que averiguarlo en los próximos capítulos, jejejeje**_


	6. El nacimiento

Las semanas pasaron y la expectación sobre el nacimiento del bebé crecía tanto fuera como dentro el palacio, y también conforme pasaba el tiempo crecia la preocupación y nerviosismo de la reina, debido a su repetitiva pesadilla. Asi como por el temor de los dolores o alguna complicación, también seguía preguntándose si darlo en adopción seria la mejor opción, o tal vez debería conservarlo?

Pero si lo conservaba, que sucedería si Hans sospechaba que era su hijo y lo secuestraba? Lo mejor era enviarlo lejos para que estuviera a salvo, eso era lo mejor tanto para ella como para su hijo, además lo mas probable era que el bebe se pareciera a su padre, y no quería nada que le recordara a ese hombre malvado

Justo en esto pensaba cuando sintió fuertes patadas del bebe en su vientre.

**Lo siento pequeño, pero es lo mejor para ambos, estaras mejor con otra familia, con otra mamá que seguramente será mejor que yo, tu padre es un hombre malvado y no quiero que te haga ningún daño o te utilice para sus malignos propósitos.**

A pesar de sus palabras, cada dia que pasaba, la reina se daba cuenta que se encariñaba mas y mas con su bebe y sentía que le seria muy difícil separarse de el.

Ya comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para el nacimiento del futuro heredero y comenzaban a tomar sus precauciones, el médico real estaba en el palacio todo el tiempo, habían mandado hacer nuevos de esos artefactos de metal que bloqueaban los poderes de la reina para evitar cualquier accidente.

Elsa continuaba con su trabajo, aunque cada vez le costaba mas trabajo moverse, se sentía exhausta todo el tiempo, sin mencionar sus dolores de espalda, y diversos síntomas y molestias. Por lo que debía estar en reposo constante.

**Hola Elsa** Dijo Anna entrando a la habitación donde su hermana descansaba leyendo un libro

**Hola Anna, Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

**Solo venia a ver como seguias**

**Un poco mejor gracias**

**Me alegra oir eso, veras, estuve pensando, sea como sea que tu bebe fue concebido, él no tiene la culpa de nada, ya pronto nacerá y debemos prepararnos para su llegada, por lo que me adelanté, espero no te moleste que lo hiciera sin tu consentimiento, pero compré ropa para bebé, biberones, pañales, cobijitas, todo lo necesario**

**Que?**

**Es decir, tal vez lo des en adopción con otra familia debemos recibirlo como merece, a pesar de ser hijo de un psicópata, también es tu hijo**

**Supongo que tienes razón Anna, pero realmente te tomaste la molestia de conseguir todo lo necesario?**

**No es molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer, quiero apoyarte, se que esto es muy difícil para ti**

**Lo es**

**Como te sientes respecto a la próxima llegada del bebe**

**Tengo sentimientos encontrados, una parte de mi quiere enviarlo lejos para borrar cualquier recuerdo de Hans en mi vida, porque se que al verlo me recordara esos momentos tan horribles que vivi en manos de Hans, además de que no quiero lastimarlo por error con mis poderes. Pero otra parte de mi quisiera conservarlo y protegerlo, verlo crecer, después de todo es mi hijo, es mi sangre, ¿Cómo lo mandare lejos de mi?**

**Imagino que debe ser difícil, pero estoy segura que tomaras la mejor decisión.**

**Espero que asi sea.**

**Le diras a la gente lo que hizo Hans?**

**No, no quiero que mi hijo quede marcado por eso**

Cierto dia Elsa se encontraba en el jardín un poco deprimida como solia estar desde hacia 9 meses, pensando sobre que decisión debía tomar, cuando sintió una fuerte contracción, al incorporarse noto un liquido rojizo que escurria por sus piernas.

**Anna!**

Por suerte la pelirroja se encontraba cerca y escuchó sus gritos

**Elsa, estas bien? Que es lo que….?**

**Ayúdame, se me rompió la fuente, el bebe ya viene**

**Oh Dios mio, Es en serio? Qué quieres que haga? Llamo al doctor? Le aviso a Gerda?**

**Sólo ayúdame a volver a mi habitación**

**Oh disculpa, es que me pongo nerviosa, nunca había tenido un sobrino antes**

La pelirroja ayudó a su hermana a caminar

**Te duele mucho?**

**Si**

**Que sucede?**

**El bebe ya viene, ayudanos**

El rubio tomo a la reina en sus brazos

**Ahhh**

**Oh lo siento, te lastime? No fue mi intención hacerlo. **Se disculpó Kristoff

**No me lastimaste, es solo que esto es muy doloroso**

**Oh no es emocionante? Canturreo olaf, ajeno a lo que pasaba mientras los seguía**

**Majestad, Que sucedió?**

**El bebe esta por nacer Kai, dile al medico que venga**

**De inmediato Alteza**

Kristoff puso a Elsa sobre la cama y se paró en un rincón cerca de la cabecera de la cama muy nervioso, la reina separó sus piernas y Gerda le abrió el vestido. Olaf por su parte observaba muy emocionado y sonriente.

Anna llegó minutos después con los artefactos metálicos que pondrían en las manos de Elsa para evitar que perdiera el control y lastimara a alguien.

El medico no tardo en llegar y revisó a la reina, el tiempo transcurría y la sonrisa de Olaf se esfumaba por la expresión de dolor en la cara de su amiga

**Vas a estar bien Elsa, eres fuerte, tu puedes logarlo**

La reina solo escuchaba las palabras de su hermana, realmente le hubiera gustado sujetar su mano pero no podía hacerlo, sus manos se encontraban metidas dentro de los artefactos metálicos, pero aun asi sentía el apoyo incondicional de su hermana.

**Anna tengo mucho miedo**

**Vas a estar bien, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.**

**Pero si no, se que Arendelle no podía quedar en mejores manos que en las tuyas **dijo la reina sonriendo levemente a su hermana mientras gruesas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente.

Anna no respondió nada, pero las palabras de su hermana realmente la conmovieron, la idea de perderla era imposible de soportar.

**Muy bien Majestad ya es tiempo de empezar a pujar.**

La reina obedeció, el dolor era demasiado, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro, su respiración era muy agitada.

**De nuevo Majestad puje con más fuerza**

La reina continuaba pujando y gritando, el dolor era demasiado.

**Creo que veo la cabecita **Exclamó Olaf aplaudiendo

**Ya falta poco Elsa no te rindas Decía Anna.**

Elsa pujó una última vez, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo.

El médico recibió al bebé.

**Es un niño dijo el doctor**

**Sabía que podias hacerlo **dijo Anna colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana

El médico dio una nalgada al bebé para hacerlo respirar y este comenzó a llorar fuertemente, despues corto el cordon umbilical y se lo paso a Gerda para que lo limpiara y lo cobijara mientras el niño no dejaba de llorar con fuerza.

Una vez que terminó todo le quitaron los artefactos de fierro de las manos.

**Como esta mi bebe?**

**Muy sano Majestad**

La rubia suspiró aliviada.

Pero pronto el doctor se preocupo y comenzó a revisar a la reina, al parecer no esta dejaba de sangrar.

**No puedo detener la hemorragia**

**Que? Grito la princesa**

**Esta perdiendo mucha sangre **Explico el medico.

**Haga algo para detener la hemorragia **Dijo Kristoff

**Lo intento, hago lo que puedo**

**Salvela, tiene que salvarla **rogo la princesa

El doctor seguía esforzándose por detener la hemorragia mientras Gerda iba y venia con agua caliente.

Mientras la reina se sentía cada vez mas débil, la vista se le nublaba, todo se empezaba a poner negro.

Sin su magia, Olaf se empezaba a derretir poco a poco

**Olaf! **Grito Anna.

**Rapido traigan hielo **Ordeno el chico rubio.

**Elsa quédate conmigo, todo va a estar bien, tu vas a estar bien **Dijo Anna tomando la más fría de lo usual mano de su hermana mientras ambas lloraban.

**Anna, creo que no lo voy a lograr**

**No digas eso debes tener fe**

**Cuida bien de Arendelle, protege a mi bebe**

Y diciendo esto la reina cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, su cuerpo quedo flácido.

**Noooo Elsa **Grito Anna

**CONTINUARÁ…..**


	7. Dificil decisión

Elsa Noooo El grito de su hermana fue lo último que Elsa alcanzo a oir antes de que todo a su alrededor se oscureciera, ¿asi se sentiría morirse? Su conciencia estaba tranquila, solo lamentaba no volver a ver a su hermana y no poder estar ahí para proteger a su bebe.

El tiempo parecio detenerse para ella, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor había una luz al final del camino, pero justo en ese momento la oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer y empezó a percibir un poco de luz del sol y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

**Elsa, oh gracias a Dios **

**Anna?**

**Elsa, que alegría me da que estes viva, como te sientes? **Dijo Anna suspirando y abrazando a su hermana.

**Me siento muy débil y cansada, siento además mucho dolor**

**Me imagino acabas de tener un bebe, eres mamá**

**Si, el solo pensarlo me parece increible**

**Que susto me diste, crei que te perderíamos**

**Yo también lo crei, Que sucedió?**

**Te estabas desangrando, pero el doctor pudo detener la hemorragia justo a tiempo**

**Como esta el bebe?**

**Esta muy bien, esta precioso y muy sano, quieres verlo? Lo traeré Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y poniéndose de pie para ir hacia la puerta**

**No**

**No?**

**No, no quiero verlo**

**Por que no?**

**Porque si lo veo tal vez ya no quiera darlo en adopción, además, no quiero lastimarlo con mi magia**

**Entiendo**

**Dime, se parece a Hans?**

**Aun es muy pequeño, pero creo que mas bien se parece a ti**

**Tiene poderes?**

**No lo se, no ha dado muestra de tenerlos, tu a que edad los manifestaste?**

**Cuando tenia poco de nacida**

**Entonces tal vez deberiamos esperar un poco para saberlo**

**No Anna, será su familia adoptiva quien lo averiguará, recuerda que el bebe no se quedará con nosotras**

**Como tu quieras **

**Donde esta el niño?**

**En la habitación de al lado**

**Quien lo esta cuidando?**

**Gerda y el doctor, y una nodriza lo esta alimentando**

**Eso es perfecto**

**Estas segura de que quieres darlo en adopción sin siquiera verlo?**

**No del todo, por un lado quisiera conocerlo, conservarlo y protegerlo, pero por otro, no olvido como fue concebido, yo no lo planee, ni siquiera quería hacerlo, verlo solo me recordara ese horrible momento, además los miembros del consejo tienen razón, un hijo ilegitimo se vera muy mal en la familia y no quiero que mi hijo sufra como yo sufri, no quiero lastimarlo con mi magia yo solo quiero lo mejor para él y… **Dijo la reina mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Muy bien, no te alteres, calmate **Dijo Anna abrazándola** se hará como tu dices, pero ahora te dejare un rato para que descanses**

**No puedo descansar, quien dirigirá Arendelle?**

**Pues yo**

**Tú?**

**Asi es, ahora te dejo para que duermas**

**Tocan a la puerta**

**Adelante**

**Oh Majestad, me alegra ver que ya despertó**

**Gracias doctor, por todo, por salvarme, por evitar que cometiera el peor error de mi vida abortando a mi bebe**

**No tiene que agradecer Majestad, lo hice con mucho gusto, se que ha pasado por cosas terribles, pero aun asi la felicito por el nacimiento de su hijo**

**Gracias, aunque no voy a conservar al bebe, lo dare en adopción con una buena familia, espero que pueda entenderlo**

**Claro que entiendo, y es su decisión, pero me conformo con que permitiera vivir a su niño. Ahora salgamos todos para que su Majestad pueda descansar.**

Todos salieron, una vez que estuvo sola, la reina lloró amargamente.

**Oh papá ojala estuvieras aquí, yo ya no se que hacer, yo ya no se como seguir, solo quiero ser feliz, ya no quiero sufrir, ya no quiero sentir dolor.**

Poco a poco la reina se fue quedando dormida, pasaron algunas horas cuando su sueño fue turbado por un sonido. Era el llanto de un recién nacido, obviamente se trataba de su hijo, pues no había otro bebe en el castillo. Trataba de ignorarlo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, el llanto de su hijo realmente la hacia sufrir.

**Estara enfermo?** Pensaba Elsa **El doctor dijo que estaba muy sano. Tendra frio? Lo estarán cuidando bien? **

**Tiró de una cuerda haciendo sonar una campana**

**Se le ofrece algo Majestad?**

**Si, por que llora tanto el bebe? Acaso esta enfermo?**

**No Majestad, todo lo contrario, es un niño muy sano**

**Entonces tendrá hambre?**

**Tal vez, quiere alimentarlo Majestad?**

**No **Respondio la reina rapidamente **que lo haga la nodriza, solo encárgate de que no llore demasiado, me hace sentir mal**

**Muy bien Majestad, es solo que este castillo es muy grande y el llanto del bebe retumba por todos lados, lamento que la molestara.**

**No me molesta, es … solo que… me entristece**

**Le dire a las niñeras para que ayuden a calmarlo**

Una vez que Gera salio, Elsa volvió a recostarse, al poco rato el llanto del niño cesó, la reina sonrio al notar que su hijo ya no lloraba. Sentía un poco de curiosidad por conocerlo, tal vez debía ir a verlo, pero luego volvían a su mente los recuerdos del momento en que Hans abusaba de ella y desistía de sus intenciones de ver al bebe.

Por otro lado, Anna visitaba al bebe frecuentemente y lo arrullaba, realmente sentía que su hermana cometia un error al no querer ni siquiera conocer a un bebe tan lindo, la pelirroja no tuvo problemas para encariñarse con el bebe, es cierto que era hijo de un psicópata que intento matarlas a ambas, pero también era su sobrino, su único sobrino, un inocente que no tenia la culpa de nada.

Al caer la noche, Elsa se sentía un poco mejor y se distraía leyendo un libro, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse como estaría su hijo, Ya habría comido? Lo estarían cuidando bien? Sentira que lo abandone?

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

**Adelante**

**Hola Elsa**

**Oh hola Anna, eres tu**

**Asi es soy yo, vengo de ver a tu bebe**

**Ah si? Y como esta?**

**Pues esta bien de salud, pero llora constantemente, parece que le hace falta su mama**

**No, no le hace falta, asi esta mejor**

**Eso es lo que tu crees, pero piénsalo, el pobrecito no sabe lo que hizo Hans, el solo siente tu rechazo**

**Los bebes no pueden sentir rechazo, son muy pequeños**

**Tal vez si lo abrazaras por un momento**

**No**

**Vamos, tú misma lo dijiste, es un ser inocente que tiene la culpa de que su papá sea un violador**

**Lo se, pero, es solo que no quiero verlo, tu no sabes como me siento, tu nunca has pasado por algo tan horrible**

**Tal vez no, pero eres mi hermana, tu dolor es mi dolor, imagino que te debes sentir muy mal, es decir, incluso intentaste suicidarte, pero el primer paso para superar este trauma no es rechazar a tu propio hijo**

**No lo rechazo, solo intento protegerlo**

**Lo se, se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero ignorarlo solo empeorara las cosas, lo se por experiencia**

**Que quieres que haga? Que vaya y lo abrace y lo bese como si no hubiera pasado nada malo? Fingiendo que seremos una familia feliz? Quieres que haga de cuenta que yo planee tenerlo y que ese niño no es el resultado de una horrible violación? Quieres que olvide de quien es hijo?**

**Tal vez no, pero al menos demostrarle un poco de cariño**

**No insistas Anna**

**Pero…**

**Solo déjame sola Anna**

**Bien, supongo que será como en los viejos tiempos, ya me voy. **Dijo la pelirroja mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

**Anna no entendería, ella no sabe por lo que pase, ella no estuvo ahí en esos horribles momentos, solo espero que Kai encuentre una buena familia adoptiva y asi terminara todo esto.**

Momentos después la reina cerraba su libro, apagaba su vela y se disponía a dormir. Aunque no lograba conciliar el sueño, pues en cuanto se dormia tenia pesadillas sobre Hans y el momento en que abusaba de ella, pesadillas en las que Hans secuestraba al niño y lo hacia sufrir para después matarlo, pesadillas en las que el bebe crecia y la odiaba por haberlo rechazado y le reclamaba por haberlo mandado lejos sin siquiera haber querido conocerlo.

Al dia siguiente se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para caminar un poco, y caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

**Buenos días Majestad**

**Buenos días Gerda ¿Cómo esta el bebe?**

**Bien Majestad, veo que siempre esta interesada en su bienestar, Quiere que lo traiga para que lo vea?**

**No, gracias** Realmente tenia muchas ganas de conocer a su hijo, pero la reina se contenia.

**Aquí tiene su desayuno**

**Gracias, y dime, Has encontrado la familia adecuada?**

**Creo que si, pertenecen a la nobleza en otro reino lejano, pero vinieron a ver unos asuntos oficiales, les mencioné la situación, y están de acuerdo en llevarse al pequeño con ellos y criarlo como suyo, parten esta misma noche, he tenido muy buenas referencias sobre ellos, son muy buenos, honrados, prosperos, su reino es muy pacifico.**

**Eso es maravilloso**

**Realmente piensa eso Majestad? Puedo ver la tristeza en su rostro**

**No se de que hablas, estoy feliz, mi hijo será feliz con ellos, prepara al niño para el viaje**

**Como diga Majestad, pero aun no es tarde, aun puede decidir conservarlo, piense bien las cosas**

**No hay nada que pensar, es lo mejor para él, es lo mejor para mi**

**Como desee Majestad, la dejo para que desayune**

Momentos después tocan a la puerta

**Oh, hola Elsa soy yo**

**Que sucede Anna?**

**Escucha, yo, quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo de ayer, no debi presionarte sobre aceptar al niño, debe ser muy difícil para ti, y yo solo te ocasiono mas problemas, no te he apoyado como una buena hermana**

**Anna, no digas eso, no tienes que disculparte, eres la mejor hermana que cualquiera podría desear, no se lo que haría sin tu apoyo, y realmente te agradezco tu preocupación por mi bebe**

**Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi sobrino**

**Me da gusto que te encariñaras tan rápido con el**

**He estado ayudando a cuidarlo, lo he arrullado, le he cambiado el pañal, incluso lo cuide por la noche**

**Creo que se te hara muy difícil separarte de el, porque su familia adoptiva se lo lleva esta noche**

**Esta noche?**

**Asi es, es lo mejor**

**Si es lo que has decidido, yo te apoyare**

**Gracias Anna**

La reina habló personalmente con el Conde y su familia que se llevarían al niño, ciertamente parecían personas muy buenas, su hijo seria feliz con ellos, además tendría varios hermanitos y hermanitas y estaría a salvo de su malvado padre biológico. Les dio una y otra vez las gracias por aceptar al bebe y ellos le insistieron mucho en que pensara bien las cosas, pues era un viaje largo y una vez que partieran, seria muy dificil volver.

Una vez que se retiraron de su presencia siguió reflexionando sobre su decisión, estaba haciendo lo correcto? Deberia conservar al niño a su lado? Deberia al menos conocerlo antes de irse? No, eso solo empeoraría todo, que tal si lo lastimaba con su magia? Que tal si se parecía mucho a Hans? O si ella se encariñaba con el niño? O lo contrario, que tal si lo odiaba y era incapaz de amar a su propio hijo?

Trataba de distraer sus pensamientos con sus deberes de reina, pero una y otra vez sus pensamientos iban hacia su hijo. Realmente se sentiría rechazado por su propia madre? Se sentiría triste? Sentiría que ella lo abandonó? O que no lo amaba? Realmente no sabia si lo amaba o no, era su hijo y se supone que las madres aman a sus hijos, tal vez si sentía cierto afecto por él y sobre todo un gran deseo de protegerlo, tanto de Hans, como de vivir una vida triste como la que ella vivió por tantos años.

El continuo llanto del recién nacido, le hacia mas difícil las cosas, ya no podía soportarlo, tenia que verlo, tenia que hacerle sentir su afecto, que no se sintiera odiado o rechazado, debía despedirse, quería conocerlo, ver el rostro de su hijo

Así que abrió un cajón y tomo un par de guantes de los que solia usar y cubrió con ellos sus manos, y con un poco de dificultad, ya que un sentía dolor al caminar, se dirigio a la habitación donde tenían al bebe, al entrar, vio que Gerda arrullaba al bebe tratando de calmarlo.

**Majestad, no la había visto entrar**

**Solo venia a… quería ver si estaba bien… ha estado llorando mucho y yo… quería conocerlo antes de que se lo lleve su nueva familia.**

**Claro Majestad, quiere cargarlo?**

**Puedo?**

**Claro, es su hijo**

La reina se sentó en una mecedora y Gerda colocó al bebe en sus brazos, y una vez que lo tuvo tan cerca, la rubio contempló al bebe, su cara era roja y sus ojos estaban cerrados, no dejaba de llorar, su cabello era rubio como el de ella, parecía tan delicado, poco a poco el bebe se fue calmando y dejo de llorar al sentir la cercanía de su mamá.

**No llores bebe, yo estoy aquí, mama esta aquí** Susurro la reina con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo siguió observando y no encontró rastro de Hans en el niño, eso la calmó un poco.

Realmente le parecía que era simplemente perfecto, no podía creer que una persona peligrosa y fría como ella fuera capaz de haber concebido algo tan perfecto y hermoso como este niño, comenzó a acariciarlo con sus manos enguantadas, acarició su carita y su cabello, tomó sus manitas con diminutos deditos rosados y el bebe se sujetó a uno de sus dedos

Momentos después lo arrullaba en sus brazos y el bebe se adormilaba hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

**Shhh ya se durmió, démelo para ponerlo en la cuna**

**Quiero abrazarlo un poco mas, es decir, un unas horas se lo llevaran a un país lejano y…**

**Esta bien Majestad los dejare solos**

Una vez que la mujer salio la reine comenzó a hablar con el bebe

**Dentro de poco tu familia, tu verdadera mama vendrá por ti, quiero que seas un buen hijo con ella, y espero que algún dia me puedas perdonar por no conservarte a mi lado, pero es lo mejor para ti, ahí estaras a salvo de tu padre, que es un ser malvado y cruel, y no entiendo como pudo engendrar a alguien tan tierno y hermoso como tu. No te puedo conservar a mi lado, mis poderes son muy peligrosos, mi situación es muy delicada, ya que no estoy casada, y tu mereces una familia completa, es por eso que debemos separarnos …. Te voy a extrañar mucho…. Y nunca te voy a olvidar, aun cuando pasen muchos años y tenga otros hijos, tu siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón. **Y diciendo esto la reina dio un beso al bebe en le frente.

Mientras la hora de la separación llegaba, la reina decidio estar con el bebe el mayor tiempo posible.

**Creo que tu bebe ya necesita cambio de pañal **Dijo Anna.

**Yo lo cambiare Majestad **Dijo una niñera

**No, yo quiero hacerlo**

**Como desee **Respondió la niñera

**Pero tu no sabes cambiar pañales **Dijo Ana

**Eso no debe ser difícil **Respondio Elsa

**Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles **Opino Kristoff

**Tu sabes? Pregunto Anna**

**Claro, yo he cambiado cientos de pañales de bebes trolls**

Una vez cambiado el pañal, el bebe durmió por un rato mientras le reina lo observaba dormir, realmente esta separación seria mas difícil de lo que imagino, pero se repetia una y otra vez que era lo mejor para su hijo.

Despues el bebe lloro y la reina corrió a su lado.

**Tal vez tenga hambre **Dijo Gerda

**Llama a la nodriza **Opino Anna

**No es necesario, quiero hacerlo yo **dijo la rubia.

**En serio? **Pregunto Anna

**Si, es decir, es la única vez que podre hacerlo, el barco zarpa en un par de horas**

Entonces la rubia tomo al bebe en sus brazos y se sento en una silla, descubrió uno de sus pechos y acerco al bebe, éste de inmediato comenzó a succionar, realmente era un momento mágico, ciertamente le daba una nueva conexión con su hijo, momentos después ambos dormían profundamente, cuando Gerda sacudió ligeramente a la reina para despertarla.

**Majestad, es hora de despedirse, la familia se dirige al muelle para partir.**

**Que? Ya tan pronto? Quisiera abrazarlo un poco mas**

**Majestad, parece que ya no esta tan segura sobre separarse de él**

**Yo? No, claro que no, es lo mejor para todos, es solo que, tal vez podrían venir por él después, no crees? Quiero decir, es muy pequeño todavía, y me necesita.**

**Insisto en que debe conservarlo**

**No, él estará mejor con ellos, yo solo lo pondré en peligro, y …. A quien quiero engañar? Tienes razón, yo no ya no puedo separarme de él. Pero que vida le esperaría a mi lado? Y si tiene poderes? Yo no quiero que sufra, no quiero que tenga una vida infeliz como la que yo tuve, no quiero eso para el, pero tampoco podría ya vivir sin el, durante mi embarazo tuve muchas dudas sobre si podía amarlo o no, al principio no estaba segura sobre si tenia algún sentimiento hacia él y ahora me doy cuenta, es tan claro, claro que amo a mi hijo.**

**Sabia que si lo quería Majestad, el niño no tiene porque sufrir si tiene poderes, para eso tendrá a su mama a su lado, ella lo apoyara y le enseñara a controlarlos.**

**Y si no tiene? Y si es normal y lo lastimo? **

**Eso no sucederá, porque ya aprendio que el amor descongela**

**Tienes razón, con el amor que siento por mi hijo creo que podría descongelar todo un glaciar**

**Entonces, va a quedárselo?**

**Si, yo no podría vivir sin el, dile a la familia que lo siento, pero que el bebe se queda, es aquí donde pertenece.**


	8. AVISO

**HOLA A TODOS, NO HE MUERTO, SOLO QUE HE TENIDO DEMASIADA TAREA, ASI COMO SALIR FUERA DE LA CIUDAD POR MOTIVOS FAMILIARES.**

**PERO HE REGRESADO, MAÑANA SIN FALTA SUBO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS.**

**SALUDOS!**

**Y GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARSE Y POR SU APOYO.**

**ATTE.**

**SU AMIGO DARKVADER96**


	9. Madre Primeriza

**Me alegra que decidieras conservarlo.**

**Sé que en un principio dije que no estaba lista para ser madre, pero llegado el momento no pude despedirme de él, es mi hijo**

**¿Y que nombre le vas a poner?**

**No lo había pensado bien, ya que no planeaba quedármelo, estaba reservando eso para sus padres adoptivos**

**Bien tienes algún nombre en mente?**

**Me gusta un nombre como Elliot**

**Elliot?**

**Asi es, como el bisabuelo, es un nombre corto, digno de todo un príncipe y además comienza con E igual que el mio**

**Es un bonito nombre**

**Y tiene además un hermoso significado, proviene del hebreo y significa El Señor es mi Dios**

**Principe Elliot de Arendelle, suena bien, te gusta tu nombre? Te gusta?** Dijo la pelirroja cargando a l bebe y riendo pero después tomo una expresión seria **Que pasara si Hans regresa?**

**Eso no sucedara**

**Recuerda que es muy astuto, que pasaría si lo hiciera? Si se enterara de la existencia del niño? Si sacara la conclusión de que es su hijo**

**No es su hijo, es solo mio, un padre es el que cria no el que engendra**

**Lo se, pero no creo él piense igual, él se sentirá con derecho sobre el niño**

**Le adverti que si regresaba lo mandaria ejecutar, y si lo hace cumpliré con mi amenaza**

**Y si trata de llevarse al niño? **

**Lo protegeremos, no permitiremos que su malvado padre le haga ningún daño.**

**Que haras cuando Elliot pregunte por su padre?**

**Le dire lo único que necesita saber, que no tiene padre**

**Nunca le diras la verdad?**

**Supongo que cuando crezca no tendre mas remedio**

**Y omo haremos para cuidarlo? Es decir, yo no se nada sobre bebes y tu?**

**Yo tampoco, es decir, yo ayudaba a mama a cuidarte cuando eras pequeña, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, aunque supongo que algunas cosas se me quedaron grabadas, además Gerda nos apoyará**

**Bien, hora de dormir, me imagino que fue un día agotador para ambos, espero que Elliot no llore mucho por la noche**

Anna se dirige a su habitación y la reina coloca al niño sobre una cunita y le da su peso de buenas noches.

Pero al cabo de unas horas, justo cuando la rubia duerme profundamente, el llanto de su hijo la despierta. Por lo que Elsa se levanta y se acerca a la cuna tratando de no tropezar en la oscuridad mientras enciende una vela.

**Ya voy, ya voy, no hay porque llorar, mamá está aquí** Dijo la reina poniéndose sus guantes y tomando al niño en sus brazos y arrullándolo, pero este no dejaba de llorar**. Tal vez necesitas cambio de pañal**. Y procedio a revisarlo y efectivamente eso era lo que pasaba, su pañal estaba humedo, por lo que le puso un pañal seco y el llanto del niño cesó y volvió a dormir profundamente.

La reina intento hacer lo mismo pero le era dificl conciliar el sueño, cuando al fin logro dormir, tuvo de nuevo las pesadillas en las que Hans abusaba de ella, aun podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras oia sus gritos y suplicas.

**No Hans por favor, no hagas esto, por favor no, auxilio, alguien ayúdeme! **Decía la rubia mientras hablaba dormida y se movia de un lado a otro de la cama.

**Nadie puede ayudarte, eres mía **Decia Hans en sus sueños son una malévola sonrisa.

**Por favor no, no lo hagas te lo ruego** Decia ella tratando de proteger su cuerpo, pero Hans hacia caso omiso de sus ruegos y suplicas.

**Oh Dios estas muy ajustada, eso me encanta, desde que te vi con ese vestido de hielo tan sexy me has puesto muy caliente, parece que no bromeabas cuando dijiste que seria tu primera vez, espero que sea inolvidable, Mmmmmmm.**

**Por favor ya para, te lo suplico**

**Que pare? Ja ja ja ja, apenas estamos comenzando, y grita cuanto quieras, eso me exita mas je je je**

Aun podía sentir el gran dolor tanto físico como emocional que sentía en esos momentos.

**Se que te esta gustando aunque lo niegues y pronto me suplicaras por mas te lo aseguro.**

**Te odio, eres un monstruo**

**No, tu eres el monstruo, uno al que todos temen y odian, y una vez que te mate, todos me aclamaran como un héroe por traer de nuevo el verano y acabar con el monstruo que ocasiono todo** Decia Hans entre gemidos mientras la besaba bruscamente en la boca y bajaba por su cuello hacia sus pechos besándolos y mordisqueándolos, mientras introducia una y otra vez su enorme miembro con fuerza y rapidez causando el mayor daño posible y haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras ella cerraba los ojos y gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. **Siento que ya estoy muy cerca, tu no? y he decidido dejarlo ir dentro de ti **

**No por favor no, eso no te lo suplico, por favor no lo hagas, auxilio, alguien ayúdeme. **Decia ella mientras nuevamente luchaba por liberarse en vano.

Justo en ese momento estos horribles sueños fueron turbados de nuevo por el llanto del niño.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de la realidad, esos dolorosos momentos eran cosa el pasado, Hans no estaba ahí, se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, todo había sido solo un sueño, aunque se revivia de forma muy real el gran daño que Hans le había ocasionado.

Frotándose los ojos se enderezo y se puso de pie nuevamente, se acerco a su hijo, el bebe solo lloraba y lloraba, lo reviso del pañal pero este aun estaba seco.

**Que sucede hijo? Tal vez ahora tienes hambre, no Elliot? No te preocupes mamá te alimentará** Y diciendo eso, se puso de nuevo sus guantes para evitar lastimarlo, tomo de nuevo al niño en sus brazos, se sento en su mecedora, y procedio a amamantar al bebe, este de inmediato este comenzó a succionar. Mientras ella seguía sumida en sus horribles recuerdos, hacia varios meses que ella y Anna volvieron a ser tan cercanas como antes, ella suponía que eso era todo lo que necesitaría para ser feliz, pero las acciones de Hans, la desconfianza hacia ella tanto entre sus súbditos como en otros reinos a causa de sus poderes, asi como las habladurías acerca de su persona por el nacimiento de su hijo le impedían ser feliz, incluso se podría sentirse que se sentía mas infeliz que en sus días de encierro.

Siempre creyo que una vez que le contara a Anna acerca de sus poderes y le explicara el porque de su separación, todo volveria a ser como antes y ella seria libre, sin embargo esto tampoco era posible, pues aun se encontraba muy deprimida, no quería ver a nadie, y se negaba a salir del palacio desde hacia meses.

Todavía se sentía herida por la desconfianza y crueles comentarios de los miembros del consejo, cuando no creyeron su historia, además seguir creyendo que ella nunca iba a poder llenar el trono vacio que dejo su padre, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, aun tenían deudas por los prestamos que solicitaron para reparar los daños ocasionados por el invierno eterno, algunas cosechas se perdieron y hubo que traer de otros lugares, y todo por su culpa.

La boca de su bebe succionando para alimentarse, de inmediato traía a su mente la horrible sensación que le produjo Hans cuando era el quien succionaba y mordisqueba sus pechos, de inmediato sacudió su cabeza mientras se repetia una y otra vez que no era Hans, sino su hijo, y que ese hombre malvado estaba muy lejos de ahí pagando por sus crímenes.

Luego de que Elliot se quedó dormido, lo puso de nuevo en la cuna y trato de volver a dormir, aunque no lograba conciliar el sueño, seguía pensando en el abuso de Hans, en su sufrimiento, en su vida vacia, en lo que se pensaba de ella en otros reinos.

Al cabo de un par de horas de insomnio, logro dormirse, pero apenas lo había logrado, cuando el niño volvió a llorar. Sintiendose desesperada y muy cansada, la reina se acerco a el y lo reviso, no tenia hambre, no necesitaba cambio de pañal, por lo que lo arrullo en sus brazos, pero el niño no se callaba. Camino de un lado a otro por un rato tratando de calmarlo, pero el bebe lloraba con mas fuerza.

**Por favor deja de llorar.** Suplico la reina colocando de nuevo a Elliot en la cuna. Ella solo se recargo contra la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo mientras ella también lloraba sintiéndose muy mal y desesperada, tanto por el llanto del niño como por los destellos de recuerdos del abuso de Hans.

**Deja de llorar, por favor deja de llorar, te lo suplico. **Lloraba Elsa mientras se tapaba los oídos. Ciertamente amaba a su hijo, y no se arrepentia de haberlo conservado a su lado, no podía imaginar vivir sin el niño y aun la horrorizaba lo cerca que estuvo de matarlo, de hecho Elliot y Anna eran lo único que le daba sentido a su vida, pero el recordar la horrible forma en que el niño fue concebido y sumado a todas las secuelas emocionales, la hacían sentirse desesperada y el continuo llanto del bebe solo empeoraba las cosas.

Justo en ese momento tocan a la puerta, la reina se puso de pie y abrió.

**Majestad, Se encuentra bien? Veo que ha estado llorando.**

**No Gerda, no estoy bien, el niño no deja de llorar, no se que le pasa, ya intente todo, espero que no** **este enfermo.**

**Gerda reviso al niño**

**Creo que no tiene nada, es el llanto normal de los primeros días, aun no se acostumbra al mundo exterior.**

**La reina solo suspiro cansada.**

**Se le pasara en poco tiempo. Me lo llevare para que la deje dormir.**

**Gracias Gerda**

**Por nada **Respondio la mujer llevándose al niño con ella.

Una vez que cerro lapuerta Elsa se acurruco en su cama y siguió llorando, hasta que se fue quedando dormida, unas horas después fue despertada por toquidos en su puerta.

**Adelante**

**Buenos días Majestad.**

**Buenos días Gerda**

**Espero que haya logrado dormir**

**Si dormi algo, gracias ¿Dónde esta Elliot? **Pregunto la reina con los ojos rojos por el llanto y ojeras por la falta de sueño.

**Lo lleve con su tia, ella lo esta cuidando en estos momentos, le traje el desayuno**

**Gracias, pero no tengo hambre**

**Oh vamos tiene que comer, tiene que reponerse**

**Lo intento pero no puedo, aun no puedo creer que haya personas tan malvadas en el mundo**

**Debe acostumbrarse Majestad, y tiene que desayunar, mire lo palida que está**

**Creeme que me siento bien**

**No, se que usted no esta bien, debe intentar animarse y alimentarse bien, tanto por su bien como por el bien de su hijo**

**Supongo que tienes razón **dijo la reina tomando la charola en sus manos y sentándose para desayunar, después del desayuno, se arregló y se maquillo, ante sus súbditos y los miembros del consejo debía aparecer como una mujer fuerte aunque por dentro se sentía miserable y débil.

Mientras Elsa hacia sus deberes reales, Anna cuidaba de su pequeño sobrino, en compañía de Olaf y Kristoff.

**Hola Elliot, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos, soy tu hermano mayor**

**Realmente es su hermano? **Preguntó Kristoff a Anna.

**Supongo que algo asi, pues Olaf fue creado por Elsa, y es algo asi como su hijo.**

El bebe por su parte ni entendio la presentación de Olaf ni podía verlo bien, solo veía manchas borrosas, estaba tranquilo acostado en su cunita.

**Creo que no se parece a Hans, eso es bueno Dijo Krist**

**Si, creo que se parece mas a tu hermana**

**Aunque aun no podemos estar tan seguros, ya que los rasgos de los bebes se forman con los meses.**

**Espero que no se parezca a su padre, o Elsa lo va a odiar**

**No, Elsa seria en capaz de odiar a Elliot, es su hijo y lo adora, aun cuando apenas se esta acostumbrando a él, quiero decir, ella no planeaba tenerlo, y la forma en que este niño fue concebido.**

**Si, me imagino que cada que lo ve, se acuerda lo sucedido**

**Solo esperemos que no se parezca demasiado a Hans, ya que para mi hermana seria muy difícil amar a alguien que se pareciera a la persona que mas odia en la vida.**

**Crees que este amiguito tenga poderes mágicos?**

**No lo se, ni Elsa ni yo sabemos si son hereditarios, ella es la única persona en la familia y tal vez en el mundo que tiene esos poderes. Quieres cargarlo?**

**Que? Yo? Si… si me gustaría.**

Anna tomo al bebe y se lo paso a Kristoff

**Perece muy delicado**

**Lo es, asi que trata de no dejarlo caer**

**Parece que le agrado**

**Claro, él se da cuenta que somos su familia**

Mientras la reina se encontraba en una junta con sus consejeros y hablaban sobre su decisión de conservar a Elliot a su lado.

**Se hara como usted diga Majestad **dijo un consejero

**Aunque debemos considerar también la opinión que tengan de Arendelle en otros reinos **dijo otro

**Si, no podremos evitar las habladurías por el hecho de que en la familia real haya un hijo ilegitimo **Dijo un tercer hombre

**Por favor no se refieran a mi hijo de ese modo**

**Perdon Majestad, pero lo que trato de decir es que estuvimos hablando y…**

**Sabemos que por horrible que suene, ningún príncipe querra casarse con usted**

**Lo se, supe que asi serie, desde el momento en que Hans me violo, pero de todas maneras yo no quiero casarme, no después de lo sucedido, no estoy lista, yo no creo que vuelva a confiar en los hombres, fue por eso que Hans me hizo esto, me quito la oportunidad de casarme y tener herederos legitimos. Pero no me importa, yo sola voy a criar a mi hijo.**

Despues de la junta Elsa se dirigio en busca de su hijo y lo encontró al cuidado de su tia.

**Hola Anna**

**Hola Elsa**

**Como se porto Elliot?**

**Se porto muy bien**

**Te portaste bien con tu tia Anna? Ven con mama encanto **Dijo la reina abrazando al bebe. **Lamento lo de anoche hijito, creo que mama tuvo un momento loco, tú no tienes la culpa de mis traumas ni de mis problemas, pero supongo que si tan solo pudieras entender por todo lo que he pasado, me comprenderías, No es asi Elliot? **Pregunto la reina a su hijo mientras lo arrullaba y le daba un beso en la frente**.**


End file.
